Carta a Naruto Uzumaki
by Umiko Kishimoto
Summary: Hinata aturdida por sus sentimientos y pensamientos decide escribir una carta de esas q no se entregan donde dice lo siente por Naruto, pero el destino tiene algo diferente para ella NaruHina. Final!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer one-short espero que les guste y quise hacerlo de lo que siente Hinata por Naruto, escribiéndolo en una carta para no entregar la cual cambia su destino, eso hago yo cuando me siento mal, así que me inspiré en eso, espero que les guste y bueno léanlo.

___________________________________________________________________________

Carta a Naruto Uzumaki

La joven chica peli azul tomo lápiz y papel, ya estaba harta de que tuviera esos tontos sentimientos que no la dejaban en paz, tenía que sacarlos de alguna forma, escribiendo era la mejor manera, su amiga del cabello rosa se lo recomendó, recomendación que estaba de más ya que ella acostumbraba a escribir cuando se sentía mal, o cuando le pasaba algo diferente, en cualquier ocasión buena para hacerlo ella lo hacía, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba vez ella estaba tan aturdida que quería expresar sus sentimientos de manera distinta a la habitual.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa para escribir que tenía en su cuarto, se dispuso, esa disposición estaba de más ella solo quería decir lo que sentía, a demás, con esa nota haría como las otras veces solo escribir y quemarla, pero esta vez era diferente, no quería que fuera un papel común y corriente como los de siempre, unas cuantas hojas en su "cuaderno especial" como le decía ella sino quería que fuera más emblemático una real carta a Naruto Uzumaki la cual nunca enviaría, que el nunca vería, ni tendría entre sus manos, así era más fácil.

Tomó el lápiz entre sus dedos, lo colocó en el papel y comenzó a escribir

Carta a Naruto Uzumaki

Querido Naruto… la verdad no se porque escribir querido pero ya que esta es una carta que se supone no vas a leer no borraré ni corregiré nada. Supongo que es porque así se empieza en todas las cartas en fin… comenzaré por decirte que me pareces que eres un gran idiota, si como lo lees eres un gran IDIOTA! En mayúsculas y quieres saber porque por que simplemente me parece estúpida todo ese entusiasmo que siempre tienen aunque no haya razón, andas por la vida con una gran sonrisa aunque no haya razón, pero eso no importa, la verdadera razón por la que pienso que eres un idiota es porque te la pasas de un lado a otro detrás de Sakura, Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan lo otro, Sakura-chan una cita, la verdad me parece completamente estúpido que hagas eso cuando sabes perfectamente que ella anda completamente enamorada de Sasuske-kun aunque el se haya ido de la aldea, haya desertado, se haya vuelto un traidor y ahora pretenda regresar a la aldea con su cara bien lavada, ella también me parece una estúpida por estar enamorada de él, sinceramente ese círculo vicioso entre ustedes tres me parece simplemente patético, tú estás enamorada de ella, ella de Sasuske-kun y tú te quedas, como el dicho dice, como la guayabera por fuera, ni siquiera sé que es una guayabera, pero así dicen las personas y así lo he escuchado muchas veces pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que eres un idiota porque no solo andas detrás de Sakura-chan como un perrito babeado sino que también andas detrás de Sasuske-kun aunque te haya intentado matar un montón de veces, aunque te trató mal, como un idiota, sip repito IDIOTA!, pero bueno, también me molesta que siempre grites por ahí que andes por todos lados con ese exceso de energía, no voy a negar que eso es bueno y que verte ser tan fuerte e híper-activo me ha ayudado mucho pero que es eso de datebayo por aquí y por allá sin ningún motivo, eso no es así.

Pero de verdad principalmente me molesta que seas tan ingenuo y que dejes que la gente te use como le de la gana, quienes lo hacen? Lo dije en el párrafo anterior y aunque Sakura-chan es mi amiga no voy a negar que me molesta mucho eso de ella, pero lo que tiene que decirse debe decirse, cualquiera que leyera esta carta pensaría que es que te odio o que los odio a ellos no es así, solo expreso mis sentimientos en secreto ya que nadie va a leer esto, pero debe ser lo más creíble posible así que sigo como si de verdad la estuviera escribiendo para entregarla

Ahora te digo lo que de verdad, de verdad me molesta de ti y es que….

Fue interrumpida por su primo

Hinata-san puedo pasar?-mientras el inoportuno ojiperla tocaba la puerta

Si nii-san, adelante-respondió un poco molesta Hinata pero sin cambiar su tono de voz

Su padre quiere que baje a comer y me pidió que le avisara-dijo sin expresión alguna el genio Hiuuga

E…está bien nii-san-respondió la chica-ya bajo- tomó sus cosas y las guardó, ya regresaba dentro de más o menos una hora, después que perdiera el hilo total de lo que estaba escribiendo y le tocara leer de nuevo-pero para que leer si no la voy a entregar y no importa si tiene errores-se dijo mentalmente Hinata. Bajó a comer, la cena fue como de costumbre, lenta, en silencio, solo se decía unas que otras cosas, de que el entrenamiento está muy bueno, de que la misión fue interesante y cosas absurdas y tontas, con palabras muy refinadas y no como una verdadera conversación de una familia en la mesa, que cuentan como les fue n el día con pelos y señales, de cuanto ganaron en la misión que tuvieron reciente, de cómo les fue en ella, de que hay una chico que me persigue y esas cosas de una verdadera familia. Para milagro de Hinata por fin terminaron de comer y se despidió de su padre con mucho respeto, de su hermana y su primo, el cual notó que había una actitud más extraña de lo normal con Hinata pero no le importó. Finalmente ella llegó a su cuarto se sentó en su mesa y sacó todo para continuar

Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo-se dijo para si en un todo de voz muy bajo, casi como un susurro

Tomó luego su lápiz y lo puso nuevamente sobre el papel.

Por fin regresé de esa tonta cena, cuanto me gustaría poder comer en mi cuarto o en otra parte sin mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo, sería muy gratificante, o si comer con ellos en la mesa pero que se portaran como una familia normal, estoy segura de que por el hecho de todos ser ninjas no significa que no podamos expresar nuestros sentimientos en familia… pero eso no importa, ni importa tampoco que ellos sean unos tontos por creer semejante tontería, pero ya en lo que estaba… querido Naruto sinceramente me molesta que te usen, pero te voy a decir, ahora si , lo que más me molesta es que a pesar de que botes la babota por Sakura-chan o cualquiera que se te ponga en frente, ni te fijes en mi, que no te des cuenta de que puedo ser más que una amiga, de que quiero ser tu más que tu amiga, que no te des cuenta que estoy completamente enamorada de ti y que te AMO, lamentablemente para mi con mayúsculas, porque eso es lo que siento por ti y quieres saber algo, todo lo que dije antes es pura basura, yo no siento eso ni creo que seas un idiota, solo busco escusas en mi mente y corazón para no amarte como te amo-mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas para no llorar- y quieres saber algo más? Aquí donde estoy sentada estoy aguantando las horribles ganas que tengo de llorar, porque la verdad no quiero amarte como te amo, si quiero verte con cariño, como alguien que se esfuerza y lucha a más no poder, como lo hacen los demás pero yo, yo te veo como algo más, veo tu fuerza y tu fragilidad, que de esa debilidad te haces fuerte, amas aunque haz perdido y vives aunque no haz vivido, te han arrancado algo muy valioso tus padres, pero aun así sigues amando, aunque tu mejor amigo se fue de tu lado, he intentó "matarte" tu lo seguiste buscando, sigues ahí tratando de hacer que regrese, aunque te quitaron a tu sensei, que era como tu abuelo, que así lo sentías, sigues ahí adelante, aunque Kakashi esté tan grave, no importa sigues luchando y no solo por ti por ellos también por todos, sigues adelante, aunque toda la aldea se puso en tu contra por creerte un monstro tu has seguido luchando para demostrar que eres más que eso y que el Kiubi que mora en ti no es más fuerte que tú, tú eres mucho más fuerte que él, haz dejado de usar su poder y demuestras que lo controlas, si hubieran mas personas como tú este mundo sería perfecto y no con personas como yo cobardes, tontas, que se frustran fácilmente, Naruto tu me haces fuerte y te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado, aunque sea como amigos, aunque me gustaría más que eso, pero no importa, a veces hay personas que son tan importantes en nuestras vidas que es mejor tenerlas como amigos para toda la vida que haber sido algo más por un momento y luego ya la amistad se haya perdido, no me importa yo te amo y no me importa si estas a mi lado como mi amigo o como mi novio o algo aun mayo pero me importa que estés a mi lado dándome fuerzas, haciéndome mejor ninja cada día, ayudándome a cumplir mi camino ninja para ser la mejor líder de mi clan que el mundo haya conocido, de veras que lo quiero ser y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí a mi lado para ayudarme en el proceso, no te quiero perder, nunca me gustaría hacerlo y aunque estés enamorado de Sakura-chan, no importa porque si uno verdaderamente ama, tiene que dejarlo ir y aunque tu y yo no somos nada, no me gustaría alejarte de mi lado por una bobería de esas de que como yo te quiero y estoy enamorada de ti entonces no voy a dejar que seas feliz con alguien más que no soy yo, no yo nunca haría eso, porque prefiero verte así sea con la sacerdotisa esa tonta la que salvaste y que por culpa de ella casi mueres, y feliz que con migo y desdichado y triste, yo podría mover mis influencias pero no lo haría tu eres demasiado importante para mi y de verdad de amo, odio amarte como te amo y la verdad ya me duele la mano pero tengo que decirlo y expresarlo, no puedo dejar que siga en mi corazón, dañándome y destruyéndome porque así sea en una tonta he insulsa nota te lo debo de decir, aunque esto nunca llegue a su destinatario es algo que de mi corazón debe salir y ser libre. Naruto Uzumaki te prometo que voy a tratar de olvidarme de ti, tu no me correspondes y nunca serás mío, de veras te prometo que te miraré como solo un amigo así como veo a Kiba-kun o Shino-kun así te veré a ti como un amigo y nada más pero debo decirlo una vez más te amo y no quiero amarte, me odio a mi misma por eso pero no puedo evitarlo y es hora de que me olvide de ti ya tengo 17 años y he estado enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez en la academia ninja, cuando solo éramos unos niños y ya es hora de que me olvide de eso. Solo me queda decir Sayo y que seas muy feliz Naruto-kun, con quien quieras y como quieras

Att.

Hinata Hiuuga, Heredera del Clan Hiuuga 

___________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente tomó la carta la colocó en un sobre y colocó…

Para: Naruto Uzumaki

De: Hinata Hiuuga

Esto es lo que siento y así quiero expresarlo, aunque te molestes, aunque el cielo se moleste

Finalmente la tomó entre sus manos, tomó una vela y se acercó a la ventana

Bueno aquí acaba esto-dijo en tono muy bajo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos

Acercó lentamente la vela al papel, pero cuando estuvo el fuego a punto de tocar la carta, vino una gran brisa que apagó la vela y arrancó con gran fuerza la carta de las manos de Hinata esta se dispuso a salir de su cuarto para buscarla pero para su gran desgracia recientemente su padre había mandado a poner más vigilancia cerca de su cuarto y después de las 9:00pm había toque de queda en la casa, ella ni siquiera debería estar despierta pero, ya no podía hacer nada la carta se había ido, trató de verla con su Byakugan y así fue la divisó a lo lejos, lo muy lejos, el viento la llevaba con fuerza directo al bosque, pero ya no le importó de seguro nadie la encontraría, los pájaros la tomarían para hacer nido o algún animal la destrozaría o cualquier cosa, una mal destino para aquellas pobres hojas de papel se imaginó Hinata, se fue a dormir confiada, hasta cierto punto de que nada ocurriría, quien andaría a esa hora por el bosque, se dijo, se durmió sumida en sus pensamientos elaborando un plan para olvidarse de Naruto.

Bueno ya es de mañana y tengo que entrenar-dijo un chico entrando en el bosque- que es eso? Una carta? Para Naruto Uzumaki?-se preguntó completamente extrañado-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de Hinata Hiuuga? Y que es eso de lo que siente aunque me moleste con ella y el cielo también? Que cosa tan rara- se dijo muy extrañado el rubio. Se propuso a leerla, se sentó debajo de un árbol y la abrió, comenzó a leer su contenido mientras derramaba lágrimas por todo eso que decía-de verdad Hinata-chan piensa eso de mi? Que soy un IDIOTA!- se dijo confundido terminando de leer la carta y dándose cuenta de lo que ella sentía en realidad. Naruto no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que leían sus ojos pero así era, Hinata Hiuuga estaba completamente enamorado de él- pero cuanto tiempo tendrá esta carta aquí-se dijo, la revisó completamente y vio que la nota era nueva y que aun la tinta estaba muy bien marcada, revisó una vez más y vio que en la parte de atrás de la hoja y muy pequeño estaba escrita la fecha

10/1/2009

Es de anoche- dijo aun más intrigado Naruto-Hinata-chan no te olvides de mi porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin poder decir ni hacer nada más…

________________________________________________________________________

Bueno este fue mi peque fic espero que les haya gustado y depende de ustedes si lo continuo lo hice como un one-short, pero va a depender de ustedes si se convierte en fic, envíen reviews y díganme que es lo que piensan Sayo y hasta uno nuevo


	2. Chapter 2 Confundido

Kuso. Kuso de verdad lo siento por tardarme tanto es q he estado ocupada y he estado terminando un fic q tengo en otro foro que cuando lo termine lo voy a poner aquí, pero quiero terminarlo. Espero q el anterior capi haya tocado sus corazones y q sigan leyendo este va a ser algo diferente al capi anterior ya se trata mas de Naruto mi Baka favorito ^^ y bueno léanlo

____________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 2 Confundido

Pasaron unas horas desde que el chico había encontrado la nota, había comenzado a entrenar con desgano, solo hacía cosas básicas kage bushin y cosas así, taijutsu, usaba sus armas pero solo eso, siempre lo hacía mal, sus movimientos eran torpes como de un nuño que está recién entrando a la academia ninja y no de un ninja experto de un héroe de toda su aldea, el creador de un jutsu tan genial y el hijo del cuarto Hokage, parecía solo un torpe niño sin el más mínimo conocimiento de lo que tenía que hacer o de cómo eran las cosas

-Porque me tuve que enterar de este modo y tan tarde?-se decía un triste Naruto el cual ya había perdido ese brillo singular en sus bellos ojos azules, o su sonrisa que donde llegaba cambiaba almas, no esta vez era un chico triste de nuevo, como cuando era niño y todos los molestaban, se burlaban, lo dejaban de lado, lo odiaban y sin el comprender el porque, esta vez era ese niño que un día fue, no un chico con mucho ánimo, con muchos amigos, un héroe, admirado por todos, el futuro Hokage de la aldea de Konoha

-No se que debo hacer-se seguía diciendo el chico mientras daba golpes torpes a un tronco-debería ir a hablar con ella?- continuaba con su profunda tristeza- pero y si le causo más dolor y su padre me rechaza por ser el portador del kiubi, o la desheredan si tenemos algo, o si ella me rechaza, o si la aldea se pone en nuestra contra, que hago que hago?- gritaba fuertemente Naruto mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara y miraba al cielo en busca de una señal-una señal necesito una señal pero como lo hago que hago?- seguía extremadamente confundido- debo decir dos opciones las más lógicas claro y luego…luego pido que me responda el cosmo, el cielo, ah! Ya me acorde Dios, si tengo que pedirle que me responda Dios, que me diga si pasa tal cosa, tengo que hacer eso y si pasa tal cosa tiene que pasar lo otro, si mejor así…pero… pero y si no tengo respuesta? Que pasa si no pasa nada y hago todo en vano-estaba más confundido aun, el pensar tanto lo había confundido-ahhhhhh!!! Quisiera no pensar, en esta situación el pensar no ayuda, me enredo, no puedo hacer nada, QUE HAGO!!!!!-gritó de nuevo un desesperado Naruto, sus pensamientos estaban tan enredados no sabía que hacer-porqué las cosas del amor deben ser tan difíciles, porque? Tal vez porque si fueran fáciles no habría amor verdadero- se dijo así mismo

Estaba en toda la razón si las cosas en el amor fueran tan fáciles entonces no hubiera verdadero amor, pero el no sabía que iba a hacer, no tenía ni idea, solo pensaba pero mientras más pensaba se enredaba más y más y no aguantaba, debía sacarse los pensamientos de la mente, quería arrancarse el cerebro, el corazón todo para no sentir lo que ahora sentía, esa culpabilidad, ese sentido de que nada estaba bien

-Mi mejor amigo regresó a la aldea, casi me mata pero regresó porque yo se lo pedí, las cosas van bien entre el y Sakura-chan, bueno son amigos y ella aun lo molesta un poco pero van bien, ella por fin no me anda golpeando a cada que se le ocurre y me trata mejor, es muy buena amiga para mi, yo no la amo como algo más, solo como amiga, TE AMO A TI HINATA-CHAN- gritó a los cuatro vientos, pero nadie lo escuchó, estaba muy entremetido en el bosque, un bosque oscuro en donde muy pocos iban, por eso era su lugar favorito para entrenar, por eso Hinata no se preocupó en lo mas mínimo por buscar la nota, porque no era un lugar que muchos quisieran visitar, pero Naruto si lo hacía, era su costumbre secreta, su lugar único y secreto para entrenar, en los días en los que estaba más feliz mas triste, y ese día había sido feliz, de hecho lo habían sido muscos desde que su mejor amigo regresó y desistió de destruir Konoha

-Si supieras cuanto te amo desistieras de olvidarme-se dijo para sí, con un toque de esperanza de que ella pasara por casualidad por allí y lo escuchara, pero que tonto era solo él iba por ahí, como Hinata pasaría por ahí era imposible, ella no iría, ella nunca sabría de su amor y más si desistía de seguirlo amando como hasta ahora, pero el problema no solo era ella sino también el horrible demonio que se escondía en su ser, porque tenía que pasarle esto a él, no era suficiente con todo lo que había sufrido?, la muerte de su sensei que era como su abuelo, el haber pasado tanto tiempo solo, la casi total destrucción de Konoha, no bastaba? Al universo no le bastaba con hacerlo sufrir a este nivel y ahora enterarse que el amor de su vida, su verdadero amor, ya que Sakura solo fue una obsesión de nuños, se decidiera a olvidarlo a demás de que su amor era prohibido

-Es peor que sea correspondido y no perderlo tener, ni siquiera una sola esperanza, que solo estar turbado en mis pensamientos y recorrido por mis sentimientos que no poderla tener-se decía tristemente un chico rubio de radiantes ojos azules, o por lo menos en el pasado, ya solo habían pasado unas horas pero el sentía que era como si hubieran pasado los días, semanas he incluso meses de haber encontrado esa nota y de haber tenido esos pensamientos

Llegó la tarde, como las cuatro más o menos, extrañamente no le había dado hambre, extraño para él, ni siquiera necesitó del desayuno, nada, estaba tan triste, pero el sabía que debía comer algo porque si no su cuerpo se debilitaría, llegaría a la descompresión o algo similar, aunque el no sabía que los humanos podemos durar tres semanas sin comer para el solo unas horas eran una eternidad pero hoy parece que descubrió que comer ramen a su hora no era necesario, estaba acostumbrado a no comer durante largo tiempo pero eso era en las misiones nunca en un entrenamiento en su "descanso" pero esta vez no necesitó ni desayuno su cuerpo no le pedía comer o más bien su mente no le pedía comer, no quería nada, solo desatar esa ira, la ira que sentía hacia si mismo por dejar ir a su amor.

Por fin se decidió ir a comer al puesto de ramen, ni siquiera sabía porque iría allí, tal vez solo por la monotonía, porque su mente y sus pies estaban acostumbrados a ir por esos caminos-voy a hacer un hoyo-pensó para sí un pensamiento inédito, algo que nunca, ni el mismo Naruto hubiera imaginado que pensaría.

-El de siempre-dijo cabizbajo con voz muy triste al dueño del puesto de ramen

-Que te pasa Naruto?-le preguntó este

-No nada, vine a comer ramen no así que aun estoy bien-respondió por lo bajo

-Está bien no te creo pero tranquilo sea lo que sea se arreglará- le dijo con una sonrisa cortada el dueño de Ishikaku

-La casa invita- diez minutos más tarde le sirvieron su ramen el cual miró diferente a las otras veces, no devoraba en cuestión de segundos y pedía otro como de costumbre, solo le daba vueltas a la sopa con los palillos, solo la miraba con desganas, tristeza como si ahí pudiera ver la cara de Hinata reflejada y cada una de esas duras palabra se escribían en la sopa, IDIOTA, que no quería amarlo que solo quería verlo con cariño, todo eso y más le pasaba por su mente recordando aquellas palabras de la nota

-Hola Naruto como estas?- preguntó un chico moreno un tanto confundido por la extraña actitud del rubio

-Ah! Hola Sasuske-kun estoy…bien gracias por preguntar y tú?-con un intento de sonrisa que no hubiera convencido ni a la persona más despistada, y hasta el que no lo conociera se hubiera dado cuenta de su extraña actitud

-Bueno… mejor que tú…que te pasa-dijo con voz baja ya que no era su costumbre apoyar a las personas, ayudarlas, acompañarlas ni nada de eso, pero esta vez hacía una excepción era su amigo el que lo había rescatado

-Es algo que tu no entenderías-dijo aun con la cabeza baja y sin hacer ninguna expresión

-Algo de amor y de chicas?-preguntó odiosamente el Uchiha

-Hai-respondió Naruto

-Puede que lo que te pase es que descubriste que alguien te ama y tú la amas también pero es un amor imposible-dijo el chico sarcásticamente

-Naruto solo lo miró extrañado, como lo sabía como había descubierto lo que pasaba-como lo sabes- preguntó extrañado con una mirada que exigía una respuesta pronta

-Soy inteligente, ese cuento de que Neji es el genio, eso es pura basura, yo lo soy-dijo alagándose a si mismo en una forma molesta y pedante- pero la verdad es que te conozco y se que Hinata está completamente enamorada de ti, de hecho todos menos su padre lo saben, se dan cuenta de lo que siente por ti, de que por ti ha luchado tanto y que por ti se ha vuelto tan fuerte y digna de su herencia-respondió como lo hubiera hecho cualquier amigo real, libre de odio y sarcasmos alguien que ha sentido la perdida de un amor, aunque no sea de una chica sino de un hermano, su hermano, Itashi

-Como sabes eso? Ella les ha dicho algo?- preguntó desesperado Naruto, le urgía saber que sabía su amigo si era el único baka que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía Hinata, su padre era comprensible era un hombre dominante que nunca estaba con su hija y que no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por ella, pero el…el? Su supuesto mejor amigo nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, era tan despistado, tan tonto?-que Idiota fui al no darme cuenta de nada, seguro ella no les dijo, seguro ustedes se dieron cuenta solos pero yo que era su amigo su "mejor amigo" nunca me di cuenta de lo que ella sentía por mi… Sasuske que debo hacer? Le debo decir sobre mis sentimientos y si me rechaza, o su familia se molesta porque está enamorada de mi, aunque eso ya no importa en su carta decía que se iba a olvidar de mi-bajó la cara- está dispuesta a no amarme más y yo soy el culpable- estaba mal su corazón estaba mal, trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas pero no podía su corazón era frágil, delicado digno de alguien que ya ha sufrido, o tal vez no, se supone que con cada cosa que nos duele sufrimos por un tiempo pero nuestro corazón se vuelve duro pues va poniendo muros de piedra sólida a su alrededor , pero el del Uzumaki no era así, su corazón era frágil y le dolían las cosas y esta le dolía mucho como el día en el que se enteró que su sensei estaba muerto o como cuando se enteró de que en su interior estaba sellado el zorro de las nueve colas, se sentía tan mal, triste y solo aunque muchas personas lo rodearan sabía que iba a perder a su amor, al que nunca fue capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por miedo a que ella lo rechazara pero ahora el sabía lo que ella sentía por el y no podía evitar sufrir porque hubiera preferido la falta de conocimiento que el saber la verdad y el nunca poderla tener

-Naruto baka, ve a su casa o a donde quiera que esté, DONDE SEA! Y díselo no seas baka ella no te va a rechazar- le dijo un Sasuske diferente en corazón pero conservando su cara de odioso

-Tienes razón Sasuske, se lo voy a decir, ella no me va a rechazar y voy a poder estar con ella al fin juntos- ahora su cara era diferente de pronto y en cuestión de segundos había regresado ese brillo a sus ojos y esa sonrisa iluminadora. Ni siquiera terminó de comer su ramen cuando salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que daba a la casa de Hinata

Durante el camino iba pensando en que le diría a Hinata-sería bueno invitarla a pasear, no se por la laguna o por la aldea donde sea, pero alejado de su casa y de Neji en especial, ese baka la protege mucho por ordenes de su padre, tal vez la lleve a comer algo no se un helado y le compre flores, chocolates un peluche, aunque la única floristería que hay aquí es la de los papas de Ino pero bueno será, aunque sea una chismosa tendré que ir ahí todo sea por Hinata-chan- así duró todo el camino pensando pero cuando llegó a la casa de Hinata se encontró con una sorpresa…

-Buenas tardes se encuentra Hinata-chan?- preguntó a uno de los guardias de la casa con mucha tranquilidad aparente y con palabras y un tono muy educado, como si siempre hubiese estudiado etiqueta y no era ese chico que siempre buscaba la manera de destacar o el que no había creado el jutsu sexy

-No, Hinata-sama no se encuentra en este momento, fue enviada a una misión esta mañana y tal vez regrese dentro de un mes aproximadamente-dijo este sin hacer ninguna clase de gesto

-En ese momento apareció Neji quien iba de salida

-Que haces aquí Naruto?- preguntó con su usual cara

-Busco a Hinata-chan y dime es verdad de que se fue a una misión-casi susurrando lo último y con un rostro muy interrogativo

-Si es verdad regresa dentro de un mes aproximadamente

-Ah! Está bien, no vemos Neji-kun- bajó la cabeza y se fue rápidamente a lo cual, después de estar lejos de la casa de su amada bajó la velocidad y caminó lentamente por la aldea con la cabeza baja, lleno de pensamientos, recuerdos, esas palabras de la carta y lo que le habían dicho- no regresa sino hasta dentro de un mes aproximadamente, ese guardia tonto, como la vieja Tsunade va a mandar a Hinata lejos por tanto tiempo, es demasiado, no se que puedo hacer porque si me voy sería desertor y si me quedo, ella en ese tiempo realmente podría llegar a olvidarme y se enamoraría de otro, ese Kiba-bobo a ese baka le gusta Hinata, yo lo sé lo huelo y lo siento, espero que en todo este tiempo a ese perro loco no se le ocurra echarle los perros a mi Hinata, lo juro Hinata-chan serás mía de veras- dijo en voz baja, haciendo mofa y refunfuñando, le hacía falta su Hinata. La verdad es que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y Naruto estaba a punto de perder a Hinata, estaba desconcertado, distraído, molesto consigo mismo, no podía hacer nada no podía concebir nada, no quería ni imaginar, ni pensar en el simple hecho de que Hinata estuviera en los brazos de otro y no en los de él

Se sentía triste, solo, abandonado, más que en mucho tiempo, no sentía ni frío ni calor en su cuerpo, era como un cadáver que camina el cual solo tenía tristes pensamientos y recuerdos- Debo hacer algo-dijo mientras entraba a su casa- no puedo, no, no debo quedarme así, haré lo que sea para que Hinata-chan sepa lo que siento por ella, de veras…

Este fue mi capi espero con todo el corazón q les haya gustado y de veras me pueden dar criticas constructivas, opiniones, concejos, aplausos, tomatazos, pedradas, etc. pero como dicen muchos otros escritores y también lo digo yo no se metan con mi mamá ni con mi abue porque a las dos las quiero mucho claro q con mi papá no hay tanto problema ^^ no mentira

Sayo y de verdad disculpen por la demora


	3. Chapter 3 Un brillo de esperanza y el co

Holaaaaa!!!! Mis amados lectores, por favor no me maten por durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, lo que sucede es que la señora que amo se daba paseos y solo aparecía cuando estaba en el cole, en especial en la clase de física y mate jeje, la señora imaginación, si se fueron juntas imaginación e inspiración y para rematar se apareció la señora que odio la flojera. Pero aquí esto y espero que le guste Los quiero

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Masashi-sensei el me inspira mucho pero la historia si es mía, completamente mía

____________________________________________________________________________

Carta a Naruto Uzumaki

Cap. 3 Un brillo de esperanza y el comienzo de la oscuridad

El joven rubio tomó una decisión hablar con Tsunade, era su única salida y a demás no aguantaba mas

Tsunade-sama disculpe puedo hablar con usted?- dijo educadamente y con la voz baja a lo que la Gondaime solo se sorprendió respondiendo

Si…Naruto…claro…pero que te pasa porque no entraste como siempre diciéndome vieja Tsunade?- estaba realmente sorprendida dela actitud de Naruto sabía que algo debía estar pasando, algo grave

Es que me preguntaba si…etto…como le digo-estaba completamente nervioso no sabia como pedirle esto a Tsunade, extrañamente no podía hacerlo pues no se comportaba como siempre

Diciéndomelo Naruto no hay otro modo- aun mas extrañada de que por primera vez Naruto no le pudiera decir algo directamente

Es que…-estaba nervioso, ni el sabía porque (sinceramente yo tampoco jeje)-me gustaría que me mandara a la misión con el equipo de Kiba-kun- dijo rápidamente y con la lengua enredada

Naruto que fue lo que me dijiste?- no podía retener el asombro que le propiciaba esta extraña petición

Por favor Tsunade-sama no me haga repetirlo de nuevo me costó mucho decirlo la primera vez, bueno me costó pedírselo a usted- su rostro y voz eran humildes, suaves, se notaba la tristeza en su voz a demás de la decisión que tenía para hacer que la Gondaime lo dejara ir con Hinata

Lo siento Naruto pero no te puedo mandar con Kiba -kun, lo siento-dijo sin tacto, pero con un tono natural

QUE?????, COMO QUE NO ME PUEDE MANDAR???-estaba molesto y triste a la vez, desilusionado también

No puedo ya que no te necesitan, la misión solo es para rastreo de enemigos no es nada mas grande que eso, en tal caso de que se necesiten refuerzos bueno ya veré que hacer, ahora retírate por favor que tengo papeles que firmar- Naruto se retiró sumido en gran tristeza y desesperación ya definitivamente no sabía que hacer

Que le pasaba a Naruto? Creo que lo que quería era estar con Hinata pero las reglas son las reglas- se sentó cómodamente en su silla, dejo de lado la pluma y sacó de su manga una botella de sake solo para darle un pequeño sorbo antes de seguir con su extenuante trabajo.

Naruto caminó por las calles de Konoha una vez mas desilusionado y triste, quería decirle a Hinata lo que sentía pero no podía esperar todo ese tiempo no sabría lo que le pasaría a Hinata y sus sentimientos en todo ese tiempo debía hacer algo pero nos sabía que

Pasó los siguientes quince días en la oficina de la Gondaime suplicándole que por favor lo enviara a la misión, que lo enviara allí aunque fuera un momento pero no daba resultado. Pero ya cuando había perdido la esperanza, fue llamado por Shizune de la oficina de la Hokage

Naruto ya había perdido por completo las esperanzas es más estaba decidido a irse de la aldea solo para buscar a Hinata, pero decidió ir a ver que tenía la malvada Tsunade para el

Ya que están todos aquí reunidos tengo algo que decirles- su voz era seca y fría, de esa que pone cuando va a avisar de una misión sumamente peligrosa- como ya sabrán el equipo de Kiba-kun están en una misión de rastreo-mirando fijamente a Naruto- al parecer han encontrado algo importante, el lugar en donde se oculta Kabuto junto a sus secuaces así que necesito que vallan a ser los refuerzos del equipo de Kiba-kun entendieron?-concluyó sin decir nada más ni hacer mayor gesto

Naruto solo estaba emocionado iría a ver por fin a su Hinata le diría lo que sentía y todo estaría bien entre ellos-todo será como debe ser-dijo en un suspiro mientras arreglaba sus cosas en su habitación.

Por la mañana se levantó más temprano que nunca, se bañó, estaba cantando en la ducha como nunca antes lo había hecho, eran canciones románticas y llenas de amor. Se puso su distintivo chaleco anaranjado con negro, sus sandalias y pantalones ninjas, tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del lugar

En sus ojos se podía ver dicha felicidad, una que le había faltado en estos últimos dos días. Estuvo esperando durante unos largos minutos, los cuales se le hicieron largos pero al mismo tiempo cortos ya que estaba pensando en todas las cosas que le iba a decir a Hinata, todo lo que sentía por ella, el cuanto la amaba, cuanto quería estar con ella, los minutos no alcanzaban para pensar y decir todo lo que por ella sentía. Se le hicieron largos ya que quería estar al lado de la ojiperla decirle lo que sentía lo más rápido posible y ese tiempo parado en ese lugar, en las puertas de Konoha esperando hacía que se desesperara y tuviera aun mas ansias de ver a su amada

Naruto fuiste el primero en llegar o a caso es que dormiste aquí con tus cosas para poder estar temprano-dijo una muy desconcertada Sakura

Jajaja, muy graciosita-dijo en un tono sarcástico, por primera vez se le escuchaba un tono sarcástico a Naruto o por lo menos hacia Sakura

Eso fue un sarcasmo?-preguntó retóricamente aun más sorprendida de la actitud recién tomada de Naruto

Tu…-fue interrumpido

Hola Sakura, Naruto-dijo un odioso Sasuske

Hola Sasuske-respondió Naruto en tono serio, a lo cual Sasuske también se sorprendió

Me respondistes mal?- pregunto aturdido Sasuske

Tu…-de nuevo fue interrumpido

Muy bien ya que estamos todos debemos partir-dijo Yamato-sensei

Genial hoy es el día de hagan esperar a Naruto, de no dejen hablar a Naruto, de háganle preguntas tontas a Naruto, Sai tu también por casualidad tienes una pregunta?-dijo un furioso Naruto con ganas de golpear a alguien

No yo no-respondió Sai tranquilamente como de costumbre y su sonrisa falsa

Ya compórtate Naruto-le dijo Yamato-sensei poniendo su mirada aterradora

Hoy su mirada no me va a poder hacer nada y es mejor que nos vallamos Hinata me… nos esta esperando-dijo molesto y confundido Naruto

Me esta esperando?-preguntó Sakura

Si como oíste- los sentimientos del rubio parecían estar congelados, no le importaba nada, ni que le hicieran algunas bromas, que le dijeran cosas, nada solo tenía un punto fijo en su mente y en su camino Hinata Hyuuga

El camino fue largo y molesto para el rubio, no dijo nada a no ser que fuera necesario, solo lo estricto necesario, él solo iba pensando en su objetivo fijo, en lo que debía hacer y decir, solo eso

Naruto, que te pasa?-preguntó una intrigada Sakura

Nada-rezongó Naruto

Nada? A mi me parece que mucho-le dijo Sakura

Bueno ahora no quiero hablar de eso así que por favor-dijo un estresado chico

Bueno como sea pero llevas todo el camino sin hablar y bueno ya me estoy preocupando-dijo preocupadamente Sakura

Si hablo se me va el tiempo, si me detengo el camino se hace mas largo, prefiero seguir rápido y hablando poco para poder llegar ya! A donde están los chicos está bien-dijo Naruto en un tono muy extraño

Ummm, si está bien-con un tono suave pero preocupado

El viaje duró un día entero, tuvieron que parar para dormir y muy temprano de nuevo siguieron llegando solo dos horas después al sitio en donde se encontraba Hinata y el resto del grupo

Hola Hinata-chan-recuperando la alegría, euforia hiperactividad, entusiasmo, alegría (Dai: etc.? Yo: si etc. ¬¬) estaba feliz, estaba con ella al fin, aprovecharía el momento indicado para decirle lo que sentía pero algo extraño pasaba

Hola Naruto-kun-sin tartamudeo ni sonrojo, solo como una chica normal mientras estaba al lado de Kiba desayunando

Hola Hinata-chan como estás, ves ya llegamos rápido, muy rápido, ya no tienes que olvidarte de nada y menos de que este baka llegue tarde de nada-dijo felizmente tratando de decir algunas cosas de la carta

Ok Naruto-kun- su voz era la usual pero algo mas le pasaba, no lo decía con tanta dulzura, o desmayándose, algo le pasaba, algo que Naruto notó rápidamente, en el momento no quiso seguir insistiendo, debía poner sus habilidades ninjas a funcionar como lo hacía en batalla pero esta vez en el amor

Ok Hinata-chan-fue lo único que dijo para luego arreglar las cosas para prepararse para hacer la misión como debía como le gustaba a su Hinata (sentido de propiedad ¬¬)

La misión comenzó a ejecutarse como debían se acercaron sigilosamente a la base de Kabuto, ¿desde cuando Kabuto tenía base y muy posiblemente secuaces? Desde que Orochimaru murió, bueno hasta donde creían todos, pero eso no era importante para nada, no importaba el hecho de que Kabuto se haya vuelto el mas malo de los malos, eso no le importaba solo le importaba el cambio de Hinata

Prefirió ser inteligente y prefirió hacer las cosas sigilosamente, solo investigar mientras transcurría la misión pero no logró nada al parecer Hinata lo había olvidado. ¿Olvidado en solo 15 días? Tal vez el amor que le tenía no era tan fuerte o tal vez ella estaba aparentando, aunque si lo hacía era muy buena actriz

Llegaron a la base, la recorrieron por completo y solo descubrieron que había sido desocupada hace poco. Rayos los habían descubierto y prefirieron escapar sin dar pelea. Encontraron algunas cosas, muchas sin importancia, cosas que no valen la pena en las cuales pensar ya que a Naruto solo le importaba Hinata y a mi parecer a ella ¿también?, eso no se sabe que le habrá pasado a Hinata, sus sentimientos verdaderamente habrán cambiado? No lo sé, Naruto se lo preguntaba a cada segundo

Sin el éxito deseado en las misiones, la del grupo y la de Naruto con Hinata, decidieron regresar a Konoha, dar su informe a la Hokage y continuar con sus vidas "normal". Para Naruto no era normal, para el ya nada era normal desde que habría leído esa carta hace más de 15 días, todo era diferente y triste, pero como el es luchador decidió salir a delante y encontrar la manera de hacer que lo enviaran con Hinata para hablar con ella, pero en el largo camino no lo logró

Flash Back

Hinata-chan que mal que todo resultara así-dijo Naruto buscándole conversación a la ojiperla

Tienes razón-respondió la chica sin decir más y sin hacer expresión alguna

Seguro nos descubrieron que mal ¿no te parece?-prosiguió el rubio

Si-solo dijo eso

Un rato después

Hinata-chan que bien que ya vamos a llegar, tengo tantas ganas de comer ramen, ¿tu no quieres comer ramen?

¡Aja!-solo dijo eso, solo eso

Todo el camino transcurrió de la misma manera, Naruto buscaba la manera de sacarle conversación a Hinata y ella solo respondía lo suficiente lo cual resultaba frustraste para el rubio. Hinata se la pasó casi todo el camino entre hablando con Kiba y Shino, al igual que unas que otras palabras con Sakura.

Fin de Flash Back

Naruto regresó a su departamento, triste por aquella situación sin entender lo que le había pasado a Hinata, ¿sería posible que ella lo hubiera olvidado tan rápidamente?, ¿acaso si lo amara tanto como lo decía en esa carta y desde hace tanto tiempo, como lo olvidó tan rápido? ¿Tendría oportunidad de hacer que Hinata recuperara esos sentimientos por él?

Eran muchas las preguntas del rubio así que decidió desahogarse de la forma que recientemente había conocido.

______________________

Este fue mi capi, buscaré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y dentro de poco publicaré mi otro fic que está casi terminado en otro foro

Los quiero muchooooo Sayo

Review´s porfa


	4. Chapter 5 Carta a Hinata Hyuuga

Hola Disculpen la tardanza pero bueno, la verdad no quiero dar explicaciones, espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos comentarios sugerencias, etc. cosas que no dañen y me quieran hacer declinar ¿está bien?

Declainer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mía

xxxx

Cap. 5 El consejo de una gran amiga

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó muy temprano, más de lo normal, la verdad es que no había dormido nada en toda la noche, ya que estaba completamente perturbado por sus pensamientos, teniendo una lucha entre el corazón y la lógica

Flash Back

Tengo que sacarla de mi mente como sea-dijo mientras miraba el techo en la fría y oscura noche que rodeaba su departamento- ella ya no me quiere y es mejor olvidarme de ella y así no sufrimos mas ninguno de los dos, pero… ¿Cómo lo hago?-dijo con furia, una furia que salía desde su corazón, pero el sabía, dentro de él, que nunca iba a poder olvidarla, que la amaba y esa era una realidad, una realidad que se negaba a creer- ahhhh!!!-un grito de furia salió de su boca mientras sostenía la almohada contra su cara.

Las horas siguieron pasando y Naruto seguía dando vueltas de una lado a otro solo esperando el amanecer para marcharse e iniciar algo que el llamaba-un nuevo ciclo de mi vida-si, al parecer estaba decidido a empezar de nuevo.

Fin de Flash Back

-Ya me voy-dijo con melancolía y tristeza en su voz, sin mencionar su corazón-es mejor que me marche de una vez así no veré a nadie en el camino y no tendré que despedirme ni dar explicaciones- estaba perturbado, no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie, quería solo marcharse y nada mas.

Tomó su morral y sus cosas, vio que todo estuviera en orden y se marchó. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente por las calles de Konoha, no tenía si quiera ganas de correr, a demás, de que nadie excepto los encargados de estar en las puertas estarían despiertos a esas horas de la mañana-adiós Konoha, nos vemos luego-un tono de tristeza salió al pronunciar esas palabras, no se despedía de Konoha se despedía de Hinata y eso, el lo sabía. Inició su marcha pero no pudo caminar mucho ya que fue detenido por una voz que el conocía

-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun espera-gritó desesperada la chica mientras corría en dirección hacia Naruto

-¿Sakura-chan que haces aquí y como sabes que me voy?-preguntó un poco confuso el rubio

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que te ibas a ir, y bueno, quise venir a despedirme-ya se encontraba frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos como tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos

-Pero si solo es por dos semanas, ni que me fuera por dos años de nuevo-bromeó un poco, pero aun así la tristeza se notaba en su voz

-Eso lo se, pero quería despedirme de ti eres mi mejor amigo y…-hizo una breve pausa-no me gustaría que tuvieras que olvidarte de nadie

-¿Pero de quien me voy a olvidar Sakura-chan?- puedes estar segura que de ti no me voy a olvidar ¿eh? No hay de que preocuparse- con una media sonrisa en sus labios

-No me refiero a mi sino a…-buscaba una manera de decirle lo que debía sin que se diera cuenta de que ella había encontrado esa carta- ¿sabes?... aunque creas que las personas se olvidan de ti, no es así y menos cuando eres tan importantes para ellos, existe el teatro y la actuación y aunque creas que alguien te haya olvidado pues no es así, puede que solo este dramatizando para no sufrir mas, o aparentar que ya no sufre más, pero en realidad hacer eso le duele como un puñal clavado en el corazón, peor que cuando estas a punto de morir por el ataque de un contrincante, peor que si hubieran bloqueado tu chacra con un golpe Jyuuken del clan Hyuuga. Puede que esté aparentando que ya no te quiere pero en realidad te sigue amando…-las palabras de la chica causaron impacto en Naruto era como si le estuviera diciendo lo que estaba pasando y lo estuviera aconsejando sabiendo la situación que estaban pasando-recuerda eso Naruto y no la olvides…

-Pe…-no pudo continuar ya que su amiga había desaparecido repentinamente y debía marcharse lo antes posible.

Durante todo el camino al Templo del Fuego, iba pensando en las palabras de su amiga- "pero en realidad te sigue amando"-pensó-pero como Sakura-chan…-hizo una pausa meditando-no, no lo creo-pensando en que su amiga tal vez sabía algo de lo que ocurría. Por suerte, y con todo lo que había tenido que hacer Naruto no se acordaba de la carta.

Finalmente llegó hasta el templo donde inmediatamente inició su entrenamiento.

Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage para informarle que ya Naruto se había ido, y para decirle todo lo que le había dicho a su amigo

-Pienso que fue lo mejor Sakura-dijo fríamente Tsunade-que destino tan complicado tiene Naruto-lo dijo más para si misma que para Sakura

-Tiene razón Tsunade-sama-meditando en lo que su mentora le había dicho-me retiro, tengo que ir a hacer algo importante y luego iré al hospital, con permiso-dijo para luego marcharse.

Sakura caminó por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la casa principal de los Hyuuga

-¿Disculpe se encuentra Hinata?-preguntó la chica a la ama de llaves

-Si un momento ya la llamo, pase y espérela-Sakura entró y pasó a la sala de estar para esperar a Hinata

Unos minutos después llegó Hinata

-Hola Sakura-chan-dijo dulcemente la ojiblanco

-Hola Hinata-chan vine a verte porque quería hablar contigo algo importante, ¿quieres ir a caminar y hablamos en otra parte?-preguntó la pelirosa un poco cabizbaja

-Está bien Sakura-chan, vamos-la ojiperla estaba completamente sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga así que solo tuvo que acceder para averiguar lo sucedido.

Ambas chicas caminaron por varios minutos y ya estaban realmente alejadas de la casa de los Hyuuga cuando Hinata por fin rompió el silencio

-¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?-pregunto la chica tímidamente

-Es algo muy importante, que…-hizo una pausa-que sucede entre tú y Naruto-preguntó la chica con disposición

-¿Ah?...entre yo y Naruto-Hinata estaba muy confundida ¿entre ella y Naruto? ¿a que venía esa extraña pregunta?

-Si entre tú y Naruto-afirmó la ojijade

-Nada Sakura-chan, entre el y yo no pasa nada-esto último lo dijo casi como un susurro pero, que aun así Sakura logró escuchar

-Vamos cuéntame, yo soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mi, a demás yo se lo que sientes por Naruto

-¿Que?-estaba muy confundida

-Vamos Hinata todos lo sabemos, el único que no lo sabe es el baka de Naruto, yo no se como es tan idiota-este último fue mas un pensamiento en voz alta

-Está bien Sakura-chan, te diré que es lo que pasa-Hinata empezó a explicarle todo, desde lo que ella sentía por el cuando eran niños, hasta lo más reciente, la carta-eso fue lo que pasó

-Pero aun no entiendo porque te comportas así con Naruto, si tu lo amas porque olvidarlo y comportarte así con el-dijo intrigada

-No lo se, creo que es mas una forma de convencerme a mi misma de que ya no lo quiero, pero…-suspiró para que las lágrimas no corrieran por sus ojos- pero la verdad es que aun lo quiero, tal como antes, aun más, creo que cuando tratas de olvidarte de una persona por la fuerza lo que haces es que tu corazón lo anhele más-apretaba fuertemente sus puños para evitar llorar mientras mantenía la cara en el piso.

-Mmm ya veo así que eso es lo que pasa-dijo Sakura-¿pero no crees que deberías dejarte de esas tonterías y decirle lo que sientes? El que no arriesga no gana-finalizó

-Lo se pero el es tan importante para mi que no quiero arriesgarme y perderlo-dijo recordando el rostro y los bellos ojos azulados de su amado.

- ¿Y nunca haz pensado en que el siente algo por ti?-Hinata hizo un respingo unido a su cara de sorpresa

-La verdad yo se que el no me quiere como yo lo quiero a él, por eso prefiero no arriesgarme-dijo muy triste la ojiperla

-Yo no pienso lo mismo-replicó Sakura

-Yo se que el te quiere a ti Sakura-chan-mirándola a la cara, dolida por las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios

-Si es verdad-Hinata solo bajó la cabeza ante tal comentario-pero el me quiere como su hermana al igual como yo lo quiero a él, así que no hay nada de que debas preocuparte-dándole una cálida sonrisa

-Y que hay de la sacerdotisa (la de la película la muerte de Naruto), he sabido que ella siempre esta en contacto con él y por lo que me contaron se llevan muy bien-recordando las muchas cosas que había escuchado de ella de parte de sus amigos, de su primo Neji y del mismo Naruto.

-No vale nada de eso-respondió Sakura riendo- ellos solo son amigos-se detuvo a lo cual Hinata hizo lo mismo. Sakura la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente-a ver como hago que entiendas que el te quiere es a ti, el nunca me lo ha confesado pero soy su amiga y lo sé

-No lo se Sakura-chan-quitando la mirada- no se si el sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él replicó tristemente Hinata

-Ya sé!!!-respondió contenta-este es el momento para que tengas esto-sacó la carta de un bolsillo

-¿Qué…que es esto Sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata sumamente intrigada y sorprendida

-Una carta-mofandose un poco en forma de juego

-Yo…yo se que es una carta pero ¿de quien es?

-Es para ti- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras se la entregaba y Hinata la tomaba entre sus manos

-¿Para mi?-ahora si que estaba confundida una carta para ella y después de que estaban hablando de los sentimientos hacia Naruto por parte de ella y los de él hacia ella, esto le resultaba sumanete extraño pero algo debía significar así que sin más preguntas la tomó entre sus manos y dijo-¿Sakura-chan que dice esto?

-Es algo que tu debes leer, yo lo encontré por casualidad, ella no iba a ser entregada pero ya que la encontré me di cuenta que debía estar con su dueña-respondió con rostro deductivo

-Gracias Sakura-chan-eso si que la confundía pero decidió no preguntar nada más, ¿para que molestarse si Sakura le iba a responder con codificaciones y frases raras? Así que la tomó y no dijo nada más. Luego Sakura se despidió de ella no sin antes decirle…

-Léela en un sitio donde estés a sola y sea especial para ti ¿está bien?-le dijo para marcharse enseguida sin decir nada más ni dejar que Hinata le dijera otra cosa

Hinata obedeció a lo que su amiga le había dicho y se fue a un lugar privado, uno que era especial para ella y que mejor que esa cascada en donde ella acostumbraba a entrenar a solas

-A ver que dice-Hinata tomó el sobre y lo abrió, sacó la carta que se encontraba en su interior y comenzó a leer, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver lo que estaba leyendo-Naruto-kun encontró la carta-dijo tristemente- se va a olvidar de mi, que tonta fui nunca debí haber hecho eso, nunca-su gran pesar y pena se compactaban en su corazón lastimándola e hiriéndola a cada palabra que leía.

Ella simplemente no lo podía creer, de verdad había sido una tonta, pero ¿que estaría dispuesta a hacer ahora? Hablará con Naruto y le demostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos. Definitivamente algo tenía que hacer pero debía aclarar sus ideas.

Xxxx

Esto fue todo espero que les haya gustado, comentarios está bien los quiero

Sayo


	5. Chapter 4 El consejo de una gran amiga

Hola!!!! Disculpen la tardanza espero que les guste la conti, la hice con mucho amor y reflejando muchas cosas que yo he sentido y las que me imagino que sentiría mi Naru-kun en un momento así, espero que les guste

Aclaraciones: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es completamente mía

xxxxx

Carta a Naruto Uzumaki

Cap. 4 Carta a Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto tomó un bolígrafo y papel, luego se sentó en una silla que estaba en frente de la mesa del comedor y se dispuso a escribir

Eso era algo que él realmente necesitaba, de verdad que si, necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía en ese momento, no sabía por donde empezar, no sabía que iba a escribir o si esa carta la entregaría, sería bueno así Hinata se enteraría de una vez de lo que él sentía por ella. Tomó el bolígrafo en su mano derecha y lo colocó suave y temblorosamente sobre el papel y antes de empezar dijo- será como una carta real como si la fuera a entregar-estaba decidido, esa carta sería de esa manera, la haría tal cual como si la fuera a entregar-como lo de Hinata-dijo tristemente.

Finalmente tomó mucho aire, llenó por completo sus pulmones y se llenó de valor, a continuación empezó a escribir.

Hola Hinata-chan ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, yo la verdad me he sentido muy mal con todo lo que ha pasado desde el día en el que encontré la carta, la que decía "Carta a Naruto Uzumaki" "Esto es lo que siento y así quiero expresarlo, aunque te molestes, aunque el cielo se moleste", la recuerdas, yo creo que si, desde ese día he tratado de estar a tu lado, primero no sabía que hacer, luego cuando encontré la solución te fui a buscar para decirte todo lo que siento pero no estabas, te habían mandado a una misión que duraría un mes me dijeron, no sabía que hacer estaba muy confundido, tenía que decirte en ese instante todo lo que guardaba mi corazón, busqué la forma para que Tsunade-sama me enviara a donde tu estabas, no fue sino hasta quince días después que necesitaban refuerzos que ella nos envió, ni siquiera le pude decir vieja Tsunade, me sentía muy mal y deprimido, Sakura-chan me preguntaba que me pasaba pero yo siempre le contestaba mal, a mi amiga, así como lo lees mi amiga le contesté mal, pero ni siquiera me importó solo quería estar contigo, ese fue el viaje mas largo de toda mi vida, esos días que duramos de camino ni siquiera quería bromear y mi "hiperactividad" como le dicen, estaba por los suelos, no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera hablaba, nada, no comí como siempre lo hacía, creo que ni siquiera llevé comida como siempre acostumbro a hacer, solo quería encontrarte estar a tu lado y decirte todo aquello que llevo guardado en mi corazón, pero cuando llegué dispuesto a encontrar el momento para decírtelo, tú estabas muy extraña conmigo, eso me entristeció muchísimo.

Ya hice un pequeño recuento de todo lo que pasó pero necesito decirte que estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, durante el camino solo imaginaba diciéndote lo que sentía, lo que siento-una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla- y aquí estoy llorando, sentí que el mundo se me caía en sima de una manera como nunca lo había hecho, me sentía completamente culpable por eso, yo mismo me hice el daño lo reconozco y lo que mas me duele es que te hice daño a ti, no puedo creer que fui tan tarado todo este tiempo al no darme cuenta de que tu estabas enamorada de mí y ahora tengo tanto miedo de que te hayas olvidado de mi, sentí rabia, tristeza, confusión, un montón de sentimientos juntos cuando fuiste tan indiferente conmigo, me sentí un completo idiota, es que soy de verdad un idiota, tu tenías razón sobre mis amigos sobre que soy un idiota, soy el BAKA MAS GRANDE DE KONOHA, de Konoha nada más no DE TODO EL PAÍS DEL FUEGO, del MUNDO, lo se lo reconozco, ahhhhhhhhhh tengo tantas ganas de gritar-escribía rápidamente apretando la pluma con fuerza con ira coraje, rabia- la rabia sale por mis dedos, me invaden todo el cuerpo y salen a mi corazón, me están pasando un montón de cosas que nunca me imaginé que me sucedería ni siquiera cuando Sasuske se fue o algunas de las veces que casi me mata nunca sentí tanta ira en mi ser, ni cuando mataron a mi sensei, me siento totalmente mal, soy un gran tonto, siempre lo arruino todo, arruiné tu vida, te enamoraste de mi desde hace tanto tiempo y yo ni cuenta me día, perdóname, yo se que no tengo perdón pero de veras perdóname.

Me siento muy mal, mi corazón duele, duele adentro en lo más profundo, siento una extraña sensación, ¿frustración tal vez?, no lo se, no se que siento, solo tengo un sentimiento claro en mi corazón, Sasuske me dejó, mi sensei fue asesinado, la chica que me gustó por mucho tiempo nunca me prestó atención, Kakashi está a punto de morir, pero ni con todo eso había sentido lo que siento ahora.

Todo está mal ya ni el ramen me provoca, ni siquiera la cosa que más me ha gustado siempre quiero comerla, siento culpa, rabia, frustración, ira, odio, todo eso contra mi mismo, no te quiero perder Hinata siempre estuviste ahí para mi aunque yo no te notara tu siempre estuviste ahí presente, te hacías cada vez mas fuerte y yo lo notaba, de veras que si, pero estaba segado por la obsesión que tenía por Sakura, ya crecí ya me doy cuenta de eso, ya no soy el niño tarado que era antes, bueno, en realidad aun soy un tarado, no se que hacer quiero recuperarte pero como recuperar lo que nunca tuve, tal vez si, de cierto modo pero no como debió ser.

Tu me gustabas desde ya hace mucho tiempo pero yo no te lo quise demostrar por miedo a que me fueras a rechazar y al parecer soy tan baka que todos lo sabían, todos se dieron cuenta menos yo, yo el "el ninja sorpresa de Konoha" "el gran baka de Konoha" deberían decime porque soy un gran baka al nunca darme cuenta de algo que era muy visible según todos, ¿Por qué tengo que ser así?-la ira, la rabia, confusión y tristeza se escapaba por sus ojos, no podía evitarlo debía dejarlo salir debía llorar y escribir al mismo tiempo debería dejar salir todo eso que sentía- estoy harto de mi mismo de ser como soy, ni siquiera entiendo que fue lo que te gustó de mi, Hinata ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? No lo entiendo de verdad que no- la confusión y tristeza iban tomando cada vez más y más posesión de él, de su cuerpo, mente y corazón- la mano me tiembla y no lo puedo explicar, la culpa es toda mía por ser tan idiota y nunca darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mi y ahora pretendo recuperarte, pero ¿como? ¿Qué debo hacer?, definitivamente soy un gran idiota tu misma lo dijiste ahí no te equivocaste para nada, me conoces mejor que yo mismo según parece.

Sabes Hinata, ¿sabes porque soy así tan baka? Yo no lo se, no tengo idea, solo se que soy una tonta persona perdida en el tiempo y el espacio que no entiende nada del amor, que nunca fue capaz de darse cuenta de todo esto que tu sentías por mi y digo sentías porque estoy seguro que ya no lo sientes, como vas a sentir algo por una persona así y después de haberte decidido a olvidarme estoy seguro que lo hiciste porque tu si eres muy fuerte, tu si tienes verdadera fuerza de voluntad-con admiración en sus ojos hacia Hinata- eres una kunoishi decidida, fuerte, valiente, que no se da por vencida tan fácilmente, para muestra yo, que aunque sabes como soy nunca te rendiste y seguiste estando ahí para mi esperando el día en que yo llegara a sentir algo por ti, de verdad lo sentía pero no lo demostré, nunca lo hice que IDIOTA SOY-una vez más estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Tu te debes de creer una chica débil y frágil, bueno pues si lo eres, tú eres como una rosa de cristal, hermosa, pura, limpia, sin mancha, eres frágil, hay que cuidarte, pero sabes el cristal pasa por muchos grandes procesos para llegar a esa forma y tu mi querida Hinata lo hiciste, es más siempre fuiste hermosa, pero tu no eres un cristal cualquiera que se parte de la nada, eso podría ver a simple vista pero por dentro eres muy fuerte, digna de admirar, eres pura, talentosa, no eres como esas personas de tu clan que son malas, que no están a gusto consigo mismos o con su puesto en la "sociedad" tú no eres así, tu eres capaz de demostrarle al mundo que eres realmente fuerte, que puedes hacer y alcanzar cualquier cosa cuando te lo propones ya desearía ser yo así-dijo tristemente sin medir sus palabras, la mentira que se estaba diciendo así mismo, el chico más fuerte de Konoha, el ejemplo a seguir de muchos, el que siempre tubo una autoestima muy alta ahora no se daba cuenta de quien era realmente, estaba muy mal como nunca antes.

Hinata yo te admiro, no entiendo porque tú me admiras a mi, pero yo si se porque te admiro a ti, eres una chica como ninguna y de veras te mereces al mejor chico que existe en este mundo, yo no se si soy digno de ti, pero te deseo lo mejor del mundo, quiero que estés con alguien que te haga feliz, así sea con el baka de Kiba o quien sea que te haga realmente feliz, sinceramente yo no me creo capaz de hacerlo, si haz estado enamorada de mi por tanto tiempo y yo nunca me di cuenta de nada, entonces de veras que no me creo capaz, yo te amo Hinata pero amar a veces también significa dejar ir, yo te tengo que dejar ir, no quiero que sufras por mi, ni por nada que me ocurra, se feliz, vive tu vida, es mejor que lo hagas alejada de mi, no te buscaré, si es lo mejor, esa es mi decisión, no te buscaré, no haré nada para llamar tu atención, solo seré un fantasma en las sombras, es mejor para los dos, para que ya no sufras y si es necesario me iré de Konoha si a ti eso te place, solo veré como van las cosas y si están muy mal simplemente le pediré a Tsunade-sama que me traslade a otra aldea; ya ni vieja-Tsunade le puedo decir, no tengo ganas para eso. Lo haré por ti y por mi, si es necesario me marcharé solo para que tu seas feliz, incluso renunciaría a mi sueño de ser Hokage solo por ti, porque te amo-una lágrima corrió por su rostro cayendo sobre el papel, sigilosa y tristemente- soy un baka, lo se, hasta estoy llorando que tonto soy que bueno que esto nunca llegará a tus manos, si eso es lo mejor que nunca sepas que esta tonta carta existió.

Te amo Hinata Hyuuga, no importa lo que pase siempre será así, siempre, me tengo que despedir pero no sin antes decirte, cumple tus metas, alcanza tus sueños y se la mejor líder del clan Hyuuga, nunca cambies, se aun mas fuerte de lo que eres mi hermosa rosa de cristal, te amo, que eso no te quede en duda.

Finalmente el chico Uzumaki tomó un sobre, dobló la hoja de papel, y la metió dentro del sobre, esa era una despedida, la despedida de su verdadero amor para darle paso a la libertad, a la libertad del corazón de su amada Hinata, o como ahora le decía "mi hermosa rosa de cristal", era un hecho, nuestro joven ninja estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por el amor que le tenía a Hinata.

Finalmente tomó la carta entre sus manos listo para romperla en cientos de pequeños pedacitos, de esta forma no quedaría ninguna evidencia y a demás si alguien la llegara a encontrar no sería lo suficientemente tonto como para reunir tantos pedazos y perder su tiempo en ello.

La tenía entre sus manos cuando de pronto-Naruto Tsunade-sama te llama-se oyó la voz de una chica que llamaba detrás de la puerta

-Ya voy Sakura-chan-respondió entre aturdido y molesto por no poder llevar a ejecución su plan

-Naruto ¿que pasa? ¡Abre es para ya!-contestó un poco molesta al notar la extraña respuesta y el extraño tono de voz de su amigo

-Está bien-abrió la puerta- ya estoy aquí Sakura-chan

-Ve rápido Tsunade-sama te llama con urgencia-dijo la peli rosa con apuro

-Está bien ya voy, cierra la puerta está bien-mientras que corría sobre los tejados de la ciudad

Luego Sakura fue a cerrar la puerta, pero vio algo que le resultó un tanto extraño-¿Naruto estaba escribiendo?- se acercó a ver lo que estaba en la mesa- a ver, pluma, tinta, hojas de papel-realizando una extraña inspección, de la cual ella también estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, de tantos años de conocer a su amigo nunca había visto que este realizara tal cosa-una carta-dijo con sorpresa- la tomó entre sus manos-está sin sellar y no tiene remitente-la curiosidad era mas fuerte que ella así que la abrió y comenzó a leer

_-Hola Hinata-chan ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, yo la verdad me he sentido muy mal con todo lo que ha pasado desde el día en el que encontré la carta, la que decía "Carta a Naruto Uzumaki" "Esto es lo que siento y así quiero expresarlo, aunque te molestes, aunque el cielo se moleste"_

-Wow, ¿que es esto?-dijo con sorpresa. Finalizó en leerla y descubrió que su amigo no planeaba entregarla, así que ella fue más inteligente, y la guardó para entregarla cuando fuera el momento indicado-bueno ya me voy-dijo la peli rosa mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba.

Naruto estaba ante Tsunade para escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirle

-Naruto, debido a la fuerza que han tomado nuestros oponentes quiero mandarte en una misión en solitario de entrenamiento durante dos semanas ¿que piensas?-dijo Tsunade sin hacer ningún gesto

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, esta definitivamente era su oportunidad para alejarse y tratar de olvidarse de Hinata-está bien-dijo con una leve tristeza en su rostro, pero había mucha más en su corazón

-Tranquilo Naruto que de aquí dentro de dos semanas Hinata no se va a olvidar de ti-dijo con picardía y picándole el ojo derecho a lo cual Naruto solo respondió con un rostro de sorpresa

-Etto…Tsunade-sama…que es lo que dijo-estaba sorprendido

-Yo se lo que sientes por Hinata, mira cuando ella se fue tu me insististe tanto en que te mandara con ella y yo me di cuenta de que era esa la causa, a demás yo no soy tonta-dijo con una leve risa

-Y también sus años se lo dicen ¿verdad Tsunade-sama?-bromeando un poco, pero Tsunade tenía una venita hinchando en la frente

-Aunque me moleste admitirlo así me gusta más que estés bromeando un poco, pero no voy a negar que me gusta que me digas Tsunade-sama en lugar de vieja-Tsunade-seriamente

-Bueno si eso es todo, me retiro vieja-Tsunade-saliendo rápidamente de la oficina

-Que no me digas así-gritó molesta Tsunade-bueno me alegra que ya esté un poco mejor, aunque veo que es algo superficial-dijo sentada y calmada en su silla mientras sacaba una botella de sake-por una mejor época-brindó para si.

Naruto decidió caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha antes de llegar a su hogar, pensando en todo lo que había escrito y en todo lo que debía hacer para olvidarse de Hinata. Finalmente llegó a su casa y preparó las cosas para salir el día siguiente por la mañana al templo del fuego donde se iba a efectuar su entrenamiento de dos semanas.

Xxxxx

Esto fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y espero review´s

Ya se que piensan que Sakura es muy curiosa pero es por una buena causa


	6. Chapter 6 Contar con un buen amigo

Hola gente, bueno la semana pasada puse doble capi ya que como hubo problemas con la página entonces no había podido poner la conti, cuando me doy cuenta ya había publicado el 5º capi y correspondía el 4º pero por la espera, bueno era mejor que estuvieran los dos

GRACIAS!!!! Por sus review´s me hacen muy feliz

Sin mas que decir aquí la conti

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Masashi-sensei) pero la historia si es mía salida de mi imaginación

xxxx

Cap. 6 Contar con un buen amigo

Allí estaba sentada en ese lugar que a ella muchas veces le había parecido tan mágico, más en este momento no era así, le parecía que era un lugar común y corriente, igual a cualquier otro. Ella simplemente estaba ahí, sentada sin hacer nada sin reacción alguna, ni lágrimas, la verdad ya llevaba varias horas en ese sitio y lloró hasta más no poder, pero las lágrimas no pueden ser eternas así que en algún momento tenían que parar para en otro momento volver a salir.

-Haaaa-suspiró tristemente-me ama-dijo en un susurro que se convino con el sonido del viento-yo lo amo, pero, ¿que voy a hacer?-se preguntó tristemente- bueno debo pararme de aquí, lo mejor es que hable con él-una sonrisa repentina y extraña se reflejó en su rostro-tal vez si hablo con él y sabe que siento lo mismo que siente él por mi todo se arregle y podamos…bueno no se tal vez estar juntos al fin-pensó felizmente la ojiperla.

Hinata recorrió rápidamente las calles de Konoha buscando a Naruto, primero que nada el Ishikaku Ramen, para luego seguir con su campo de entrenamiento, pero no lo vio, ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban en ese lugar, así que fue al Hospital de Konoha para hablar con Sakura

-Hola Sakura-chan-dijo tímidamente a lo cual su amiga respondió con un saludo muy dulce y amable-ya leí la…carta-bajó aun más el tono de su voz

-Me alegra Hinata-chan-respondió Sakura

-Me…me preguntaba donde estaba Naruto-kun ya que…-fue interrumpida

-La verdad es que Naruto no está aquí, se fue a entrenar por dos semanas al templo del fuego y hasta, tal vez, se tome más tiempo-respondió con algo de tristeza al decir esas malas noticias a la ojiperla-creo que vas a tener que esperar que él llegue

-Está bien-respondió con mucha tristeza, a lo cual sus ojos empezaban a nublarse nuevamente

-Y dime que fue lo que decidiste hacer-preguntó curiosa

-Hablar con…hablar con Naruto-kun-ese tono de tristeza no se quitaba de su voz ni un solo segundo, pero ahora era mucho peor pues su voz empezaba a quebrarse y ya casi no pudo contener las lágrimas-me…me tengo que ir-salió rápidamente sin dar tiempo a que su amiga respondiera, ni dijera la más mínima palabra.

-Se fue, debería irlo a buscar, o tal vez sea mejor que se aclare ella misma-dijo para si misma la pelirosa mientras caminaba de regreso a hacer su trabajo.

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, pasó rápidamente a los guardias de manera de que no se dieran cuenta de lo que le acontecía, como su papá nunca estaba pendiente de ella ni ninguna persona a parte de los guardias, pudo llegar a su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando y de su estado de ánimo

-¡Dos semanas!, dos semanas, dos semanas-el tono de su voz iba descendiendo conforme pronunciaba estas palabras-¿Qué puede pasar en estas dos semanas?-se preguntaba muy triste la chica mientras tenía su cara hundida en su almohada-dos semanas-seguía exclamando hasta que finalmente la dominó el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con los ojos completamente hinchados como si hubiese dormido por muchísimas horas. Se tomó una ducha que duró mucho tiempo tratando de quitarse esa mala sensación que queda después de un mal sueño, pero por alguna extraña razón no se le quitaba, era verdad aquello no había sido un sueño era una realidad, recordó la carta y lo que decía cada una de las palabras, tanto las dulces como las más dolorosas, ella no quería que se olvidara de él pero ya aparentemente estaba decidido que él la olvidaría y si Naruto lo hacía era mejor que ella también lo hiciera aunque la verdad resultaba muy difícil.

Los días fueron pasando, Hinata entrenaba duramente, aunque esto le recordaba a Naruto ya que por ese chico rubio flojo e hiperactivo era que ella había decidido hacerse más fuerte para estar a su nivel, también recordaba que el decía en esa carta que ella era fuerte y que estaba orgulloso de ella. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras recordaba esto-Naruto-kun-dijo suavemente a lo cual Kiba su mejor amigo se había dado cuenta de su estado desde hace varios días

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan rara desde hace varios días?-preguntó relajadamente como es su costumbre

-¿A…a mi Kiba-kun?-respondió nerviosa

-Si a ti ¿a quien más?-dijo un tanto odioso pero al ver la reacción triste que tubo la ojiperla dijo con delicadeza- Hinata-chan he notado que haz estado demasiado extraña por favor dime que te pasa soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi.

-Bueno Kiba-kun es que…es que…es muy complicado de explicar y bueno…etto…no sabría como decírtelo-respondió muy nerviosa sin saber que responder a su amigo. Era verdad él era su amigo desde que eran muy pequeños y podía contarle muchas cosas pero no sabía si esta vez podría decirle lo sucedido-mmm-pensó por unos segundos-está bien te lo diré-ya no tenía nada que perder y era mejor decirlo que ahogarse con eso por dentro, asi que comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde la carta que ella escribió hasta lo sucedido la noche anterior cuando se dejó vencer por el sueño por tener ese gran peso sobre su espalda.

-Ya veo-pensó Kiba-tranquila que todo va a estar bien, a demás nadie podría olvidarse de ti tan fácilmente-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba-yo te ayudaré lo prometo, recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré

-Gracias Kiba-kun eres el mejor-dijo la chica mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

- Si lo se-respondió orgulloso y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Los días siguieron transcurriendo hasta que al fin se hicieron los quince largos días, durante todo ese tiempo Hinata había entrenado con mucho esmero para hacerse aun más fuerte, mientras que Naruto en el templo del fuego fue entrenando aun más duro para el momento en el que le tocara combatir contra el renovado Kabuto (el sujeto raro obsesionado con Orochimaru y con un montón de alias gay).

-Bien ya es hora de partir-mientras tomaba su mochila-y estas dos semanas dieron su fruto-mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con anterioridad, las cartas, la misión, pero la pregunta era ¿de verdad esas dos semanas habían dado fruto?, Naruto claramente no se refería al entrenamiento pues le había ido muy bien, había logrado alcanzar nuevas técnicas para controlar al Kiuubi así como un grandioso jutsu que aun tenía que seguir practicando, eso si había dado su resultado pero el olvidar a Hinata ¿eso a caso lo había conseguido? Quien sabe, ni siquiera él podía afirmarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Durante el camino el chico rubio de bellos ojos azules iba pensando en Hinata, quería saber si ya no sentía nada por ella, pero al parecer aun lo sentía. Mientras tanto Hinata estaba muy emocionada porque por fin había llegado el día del regreso de Naruto, ese esperaba que fuera un día especial.

Finalmente la hora esperada llegó; Naruto por fin entró por las puestas de Konoha, teniendo que ir antes que nada a la oficina de la Gondaime.

-Vieja-Tsunade-dijo eufóricamente Naruto

-Que no me digas vieja-gritó con ira, pero luego se relajó un poco-¿Cómo te fue Naruto?-preguntó ya seria

-Muy bien Tsunade-sama, el entrenamiento dio resultado…pero-dijo por lo bajo

-Pero ¿Qué?-preguntó con mucha intriga

-Pero nada, que solo me toca seguir entrenando más eso es todo-fingió una risa, la más falsa que podía salir de los labios de una persona-bueno Tsunade-sama si no tiene nada más que decirme me tengo que ir, voy a comer ramen-dijo emocionado.

Llegó al puesto de ramen, antes de llegar a su casa, ya lo extrañaba y pidió su tan extrañado plato de ramen

-Por fin de vuelta Naruto-dijo muy emocionado el dueño del restaurant mientras le daba su tan ansiado plato de ramen

-Si y por fin podré comer ramen-contestó con euforia. Estaba preparado para comer per en ese momento…

-Naruto-dijo una voz femenina-por fin regresaste Naruto-mientras lo abrazaba

-Hola Sakura-chan, si por fin regresé y tengo muchas ganas de comer ramen-mientras se salía de sus brazos para comer su tan ansiado alimento

-Y ¿haz hablado con Hinata-chan?-preguntó mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos

-No la verdad no…pero…¿Por qué lo preguntas?-una gran interrogante lo arrollaba, pero ¿acaso sabía de lo sucedido?

-No por nada-respondió nerviosa-es que bueno…sabes como yo he visto que se han vuelto tan amigos entonces…tu sabes me preguntaba si se habían encontrado y hablado, normal tu sabes-tratando de inventar algo lo más rápido posible

-A ok Sakura-chan-sin entender nada de la actitud de su amiga

-Pero sabes yo creo que deberías de hablar con ella y decirle lo muy especial e importante que es ella para ti, como amiga claro, aunque si hay algo más bueno debería decírselo, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije? Espero que lo hayas hecho-decía como una loca apresurada buscando respuesta de algún tipo

-Bueno si lo pensé y me di cuenta que lo mejor es olvidarme de eso y salir adelante-con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Pero yo te dije que no debías hacerlo

-Pero tu no sabes que es lo que pasa así que era mejor olvidar

-Pero Naruto, tu no debes olvidarte de ella-dijo tristemente a lo cual Naruto reaccionó rápidamente

-¿De ella? ¿Pero como sabes que me gusta alguien y que me quiero olvidar de ella?-preguntó totalmente confundido el rubio pero las respuestas no fueron dadas ya que Sakura había desaparecido sin siquiera dejar rastro de ella. Naruto vio la situación realmente extrañado pero no le dio tanta importancia, aparentemente claro. Terminó de comer su ramen, esta vez comió solo un plato, el que le acababan de servir y salió a buscar a Sakura para que le explicara todo el asunto.

Iba corriendo por toda la aldea a ver si encontraba a su extraña amiga, llegó a una esquina y vio para los lados-nada-dijo el chico, siguió corriendo y llegó a otra esquina pero esta vez no se detuvo y chocó con alguien

-Lo siento-el movía su cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados, de repente los abrió y se encontró acostado sobre una hermosa chica de ojos color perla, semejantes a la luna llena, el se sintió extraño, era realmente hermosa y la tenía justo ahí frente a él, o mas bien bajo de él, no supo que hacer ni que decir lo único que dijo fue-Hinata-chan

-Na…Naruto-kun-estaba mas ruborizada que nunca, pues ahí estaba el amor de su vida, el chico al que verdaderamente ella ama, ahí sobre ella, aunque suene raro, pero lo tenía realmente cerca viendo sus hermosos e infinitos ojos azules como el mar, llenos de bondad y amor que la miraban directo a sus ojos, lo cual hacían que ella se ruborizara aun más-etto…-quería decirle que se bajara, más bien no quería pero todos iban a pensar mal y ella no podía darse ese lujo pues su padre la podría regañar o hacerle algo peor-Na…Naruto-kun

-Hinata-chan que ojos tan hermosos tienes-ella simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba y eso hizo que el color de su piel cambiara completamente hasta llegar a un rojo intenso, Naruto se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente y reaccionó dándose cuenta de que estaba montado sobre Hinata y comenzó a quitarse rápidamente sin poder ocultar la vergüenza que le había producido el momento-lo siento Hinata-chan, no fue mi intención, estaba buscando a Sakura-chan y…- su expresión cambió al ver la cara de Hinata que había pasado de un profundo rojo a una cara de tristeza, ni ella sabía que era lo que le pasaba ni porque había reaccionado así, tal vez era porque su amor andaba buscando con mucha prisa a la chica que le había gustado por mucho tiempo o porque se acordó de lo indicado en la carta-te…te pasa algo Hinata-chan-preguntó mientras se acercaba a su rostro

-No, nada Naruto-kun-mientras ocultaba su rostro

-Bueno pues a mi me parece que te pasa algo y me gustaría saber que es-con amabilidad y una hermosa sonrisa

-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien?-dijo un chico mientras se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba la pareja-vi que este baka calló sobre ti así que vine a ver si estabas bien, Akamaru se preocupó mucho-mientras veía a Naruto con rabia

-Tranquilo Kiba-kun que todo está bien-estaba un poco chocada por la interrupción pero era mejor así o si no ella terminaría llorando en cualquier momento

-Bueno es mejor que nos vallamos y te alejes de este baka-respondió Kiba mientras le daba una mirada despectiva a Naruto y tomaba la mano de Hinata

-Baka será otro-gritó Naruto con furia

-Chao Naruto-kun-se despidió mientras un sonroja se dejaba ver levemente en sus mejillas

-Chao Hinata-chan y de veras tienes unos hermosos ojos-mientras Hinata se alejaba, temiendo que ella no la escuchara pues tenía el viento en contra y tal vez no lo dijo con la suficiente fuerza.

Hinata si logró escuchar lo que su amado le dijo y se puso completamente roja a lo cual Kiba, obviamente, se dio cuenta

-Hinata-chan estás roja, tienes que aprender a disimular eso sabes, lo hiciste muy bien la vez pasada pero esta vez te delatas por completo, recuerda que tienes que parecer como que tienes interés pero al mismo tiempo no y así el querrá dar más la pelea y demostrará que verdaderamente te quiere…que bueno que llegué a tiempo-brindándole una tierna sonrisa

-Está bien Kiba-kun…gracias-respondiéndole la sonrisa

Mientras tanto Naruto se quedó muy intrigado al ver esa escena entre su Hinata y el baka de Kiba-¿mi Hinata?-siguió pensando para si-ella no es mía-prosiguió-jash a quien quiero engañar si todavía la quiero pero no se lo voy a demostrar para que no crea que yo voy a andar como un bobo, a demás creo que tiene algo con Kiba, que mal-poniendo una cara de suma tristeza y pensando en lo que había sentido mientras estaba ahí tumbado en el piso sobre Hinata contemplando sus hermosos ojos.

Las personas son tontas y no saben como contralar verdaderamente sus sentimientos, no saben como demostrarlos ni que hacer frente a la persona que quieren con todo su corazón, que tontos son.

Xxxx

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y en cuanto tenga tiempo coloco conti

Estoy feliz por el capi anterior del manga, debo decirlo 

Sayo***


	7. Chapter 7 Una misión juntos I

Hola!!!!

El capi lo publique rápido, es que ahora si tuve tiempo, este capi es como de relleno, a demás de que hay un poco de Sasusaku, para los que le gusta, los que no solo óbvienlo, espero que les guste

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía

Cap. 7 Una misión juntos I

Caminando lentamente por las calles de Konoha se encontraba un joven rubio de hermosísimos ojos azules, quien una vez más había perdido ese brillo característico de sus ojos, por breves espacios de tiempo regresaba al recordar lo bien que olía su Hinata y esos hermosos ojos color perla-que hermosos ojos-suspiró-tiene los ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto en toda mi vida-pensó. De verdad que estaba como en un sueño viajando de ese maravilloso mundo pero luego cayendo a la "realidad" al recordar como Kiba llegó y se llevó a Hinata, eso le causaba aun más rabia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se olvidó de mi demasiado rápido, pensaba-pero aun se pone roja…no, debe ser porque le apenó, claro yo también me apenaría si fuera una chica y un chico me cae encima y a demás se queda por mucho tiempo montado encima de mi-estaba perturbado completamente. A veces es demasiado malo pensar tanto las cosas, pero él no se da cuenta, no lo entiende.

Hinata iba junto a su gran amigo Kiba, ella llevaba la mirada baja, solo recordando ese hermoso momento junto a su amado Naruto, tenía unos ojos tan radiantes, y un cuerpo tan fuerte, un cabello tan lindo, solo pensaba en él y en su aroma varonil que la cautivaba-cuanto lo quiero-pensó en sus adentros; pero ella no sabía si la había olvidado, le dijo que tenía unos hermosos ojos pero ya se lo habían dicho antes y no era por que le gustara o algo así sino que a ese chico le pareció muy lindos sus ojos, a demás de que eran poco común. Tal vez lo dijo solo por eso, por nada más, seguía pensando la aturdida ojiperla. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos sin notar nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, hubiesen atacado la aldea y ni cuenta ella se hubiese dado, solo pensaba en su amado Naruto y en lo que debía hacer para que el se diera cuenta de cuanto ella lo quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la dignidad y a quedar como una tonta persiguiéndolo, era mejor usar otros métodos como se lo aconsejó su amigo, eso era mejor

-Hinata-chan ¿estas bien?-preguntó Kiba

-S-si estoy bien-respondió alzando la mirada-¿pero por que preguntas?

-Es que como estás tan pensativa, bueno me imagine que algo te pasaba

-Tranquilo Kiba-kun estoy bien-tratando de brindarle una sonrisa

-Sabes hay cosas que si se piensan demasiado dañan el corazón, es mejor que no pienses tanto en que vas a hacer y espera a que el momento llegue-mirando al cielo en forma pensativa y luego mirándola nuevamente-¿entiendes eso?

-Si, lo entiendo-esta vez le sonrió verdaderamente, su amigo tenía razón era mejor esperar a que el momento llegara y en ese instante pensar y actuar, no antes, no después, debía ser en el momento indicado, porque de no ser así se dañaría por dentro y causaría mucho daño en el corazón-gracias Kiba-kun-dijo suavemente

-¿Um?-distraído-es un placer eres mi amiga así que no hay nada que agradecer

Naruto finalmente llegó a su casa, no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió limpiar su casa, haber si se distraía un poco, pero lo único que conseguía era pensar más y más en Hinata- ¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba con rabia y frustración-no puedo decirle que la quiero sin saber si ella siente lo mismo porque luego la perdería por completo y ella es demasiado valiosa para mi como para perderla así por así, pero ahora está con el baka de Kiba…arg que rabia tengo-¿Cómo expresarle a una persona lo que sientes por ella sin saber si siente lo mismo por ti? Eso podría arruinar la amistad y más si su amistad era muy grande, tal vez sigan siendo amigos pero las cosas nunca volverán a ser como eran antes, nunca…

Por otra parte iba caminando una chica de cabellos rosados como la flor de cerezo pensando en lo que le acontecía a sus amigos y en su "situación" actual-lo de ellos está complicado pero al menos tienen la oportunidad de poder estar juntos porque se quieren y amores así merecen estar juntos-pensaba en voz baja, para si misma, pero de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamó

-Sakura-chan-dijo una voz masculina, gruesa y que le causó escalofríos-Sakura-chan quiero hablar contigo

-Sasuske-kun-susurró- c-claro-estaba nerviosa ¿que era lo que Sasuske quería hablar con ella?

Comenzaron a caminar y por un buen rato no hubo más que silencio entre los dos, hasta que finalmente Sasuske rompió el silencio

-Te debes estar preguntando que quería hablar contigo-Sakura asintió-es sobre Naruto, hace un rato lo vi con Hinata-ella dio un respingo al escuchar esto-si así es, en una situaciones digamos que algo extraña-la chica se sorprendió aun más ¿de que se trataba eso?-te explicaré… el baka de Naruto andaba corriendo y chocó con Hinata

-Que raro de él, pero ¿le hizo daño a Hinata?-preocupada

-Calló sobre ella-Sakura se sorprendió aun más- y se quedaron tumbados en el piso por un largo tiempo, finalmente se levantaron y se dijeron algunas cosas, el le dijo algo y ella cambió su expresión a una más triste, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente llegó Kiba en ese momento antes de que ella empezara a llorar y se la llevó, Naruto solo se quedó ahí parado viendo en la dirección hacia donde ellos se habían ido, completamente estremecido y en shock, luego se marchó caminando triste, se le notaba por su forma de caminar-culminó el azabache

-Así que le pasó eso-fue más como un pensamiento en voz alta que si le estuviera hablando a su acompañante-pero ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Hace un mes y medio aproximadamente Naruto habló conmigo sobre algo que le había pasado y era con Hinata, yo le dije que se animara a buscarla y a hablar con ella y bueno, el me estuvo contando antes de irse de unas cosas que le pasaron con lo de la dichosa carta, es mi amigo y me preocupo por el ¿sabes?

Sakura estaba aun mas anonadada nunca había oído a Sasuske hablar así, definitivamente había cambiado mucho en este tiempo

-El me rescató y me trajo de vuelta, así que tengo mucho que agradecerle-era verdad Naruto lo había salvado, no de estar a punto de morir sino de si mismo, la peor muerte que hubiera tenido

-Si te creo-definitivamente era otro, gracias a Naruto, el eterno héroe- debo hacer algo para ayudarlo con Hinata…-fue interrumpida

-No debes-Sakura dio un respingo- debemos ayudarlo, también es mi amigo ¿lo recuerdas?-ella solo pudo asentir entre tal asombro, por fin Sasuske no estaba actuando egoístamente, sino que esta vez quería ayudar a su amigo, wow definitivamente había cambiando mucho

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio, tal vez armando un plan para ayudarlos o tal vez no tenían nada que decirse, o quizás era el nerviosismo que el uno y el otro arrojaba, ni siquiera ellos lo sabían. Finalmente el silencio fue roto

-Gracias- esa sola palabra había salido de los labios de la ojiperla, solo eso tenía para decir

-No tienes de que, es por Naruto recuérdalo-le brindó extrañamente una sonrisa a su amiga luego de responder esto, ella solo correspondió y finalmente se separaron para ir cada uno por su lado.

Definitivamente Sasuske había cambiado mucho, eso era bueno, ella se preguntaba si tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad con él, pero decidió no pensar eso mucho, ahora era prioridad su amigo, su héroe y la chica de la cual su amigo estaba completamente enamorado y viceversa.

Naruto estaba una vez mas en su departamento pensando en lo sucedido con Hinata-el baka de Kiba-estaba molesto- tan rápido lo había olvidado- se decía-¿Cómo era posible?. Así pasaron varios días no se vieron más durante una semana aproximadamente, como cosas que pasan, cosas del destino, no se habían podido encontrar ni un solo momento, ni siquiera habían escuchado noticias el uno del otro hasta que finalmente una llamada por parte de la Hokage fue recibida

-Necesito al equipo de Kurenai y al equipo de Yamato, inmediatamente- le dijo a su asistente Shizune

-Hai-respondió ella

Un rato después ya se encontraban todos los integrantes de ambos equipos menos Hinata y Naruto, respectivamente.

-¿Donde está Naruto y Hinata?-preguntaba ya desesperada la Hokage, ya que los necesitaba urgentemente ya que el grado de la misión era realmente importante- Shizune

-Hai-la chica también estaba algo preocupada ya que si no llegaba rápido la Hokage la asesinaría

Naruto iba entrando preocupado porque sabía que iba muy tarde y también sabía que la Hokage lo asesinaría a él y a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Ya estaba pasando el pasillo, la verdad que aunque iba apurado, no lo parecía, no tenía ganas para correr ya que sus piernas no le permitían dar más, su fuerza de voluntad estaba agotada. Finalmente llegó cerca de la oficina y le pareció extraño ver a una linda chica ahí parada, a punto de abrir la puerta, le resultó extraño.

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con suma extrañeza el rubio mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la chica

-Voy a la oficina de Tsunade-sama

-A ti también te mandó a llamar ¿eh?

-Si-esta vez la chica había logrado fingir su sonrojo y se estaba comportando como lo hacía cuando no tenía al frente a Naruto

Finalmente ambos entraron exactamente al mismo tiempo para escuchar las indicaciones de la Gondaime

-Finalmente llegan-con un tanto de ironía

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama es que se me presentó un asunto

-Está bien Hinata, yo te conozco y sé que tuvo que ser algo muy grande para que llegaras tarde, pero en cuanto a ti Naruto, vamos dime tu excusa-enfadada, mirando a Naruto con un tanto de molestia

-No tengo excusa simplemente no me apuré y caminé muy lento-no quería decir que era lo que le pasaba y mucho menos en frente de Hinata, así que dijo solo esto y ya

-MMM, está bien, les explicaré porque están aquí-comenzó a relatar-hace unos días envié a un AMBU a rastrear el escondite de Kabuto el cual fue localizado, los necesito a todos ustedes, para que busquen más información y de ser posible acabar con él, me llegó información que por su extraña transformación está débil así que no será difícil acabar con él, les deseo Éxito salen a la amanecer, pueden retirarse.

Todos se retiraron del lugar, planeando sus ataques mentalmente, pero lo que Hinata iban pensando era…

-Tengo una misión junto a Naruto-kun

-Tengo una misión junto a Hinata-chan

Ambos iban pensando exactamente lo mismo tenían una misión juntos, en el cual pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, si alguno tenía planes de olvidarse del otro se les haría muy difícil. Sakura y Sasuske iban pensando casi lo mismo, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a sus amigos tal vez iba a ser algo complicado porque no era en un buen momento, pero estarían todos juntos por largo tiempo.

________

Espero que les haya gustado, espero review´s también, y sugerencias a demás, esas nunca sobran jeje

Sayo*** nos leemos

PD: gracias por todos sus review´s de veras que me dan muchas mas ganas de seguir escribiendo me hacen realmente feliz, gracias.


	8. Chapter 8 Una misión juntos II

Hola… disculpen de veras la tardanza es que con todo lo que he tenido que hacer en el cole…¡¡¡ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCA!!! A demás de que es mi último año y se podrán imaginar lo difícil que está todo…pero finalmente hay conti. Espero que les guste lo hice con mucho AMOR

Los quiero gracias

Cap. 8 Una misión juntos II

Todos se retiraron a sus casas para preparar sus cosas para esta importante misión. ¿Qué iban a hacer?, esa pregunta no se refería a que iban a hacer en la misión o como iban a demostrar sus fabulosas habilidades ninjas sino a ¿Qué iban a hacer mientras estaban en ese lugar para solucionar esos problemas amorosos?, si, larga pregunta, pero es real, tenían que encontrar la solución para lo que iban a hacer.

A la mañana siguiente todos, incluso Naruto estaba puntual, lo cual provocó una extraña reacción entre sus compañeros.

-Naruto-kun ¿estás enfermo?-preguntó Sakura mientras le tocaba la frente para ver si tenía fiebre

-Muy graciosa Sakura-chan, tranquila que estoy bien-brindándole un dulce sonrisa, lo cual le provocó un tanto de celos a Hinata

-ummm, está bien te creo-finalizó la ojijade-creo que ya es hora de marcharnos

-Si tienes razón Sakura-chan-respondió la líder de grupo kurenai

-Andando-prosiguió Yamato

Así todos salieron a gran velocidad como era su costumbre, todo el rato estuvo en casi total silencio, exceptuando por las peleas entre Naruto y Kiba, los reproches de Sakura y así. Finalmente llegó el mediodía y con él la hora de comer, si querían atacar al enemigo no podían hacerlo con el estómago vacío, dijo Naruto, con lo cual todos, menos Kurenai estuvieron de acuerdo.

Estaban sentados en círculo, conversando cuando de repente Kiba de levantó, pasó por el lado de Sakura y Sasuske y sigilosamente dejó caer una nota en las piernas de cada uno de ellos, estos al ver la acción se sorprendieron, así que decidieron leer y la nota decía…

"_Necesito que me sigan, es sobre Hinata y Naruto, ustedes saben a que me refiero Sakura y Sasuske"_

Sin hacer o decir nada, ambos chicos se levantaron y se marcharon ante la mirada interrogativa de los presentes, menos la de Naruto que estaba mucho más concentrado en la comida. Finalmente Kiba se detuvo, en un punto un tanto alejado del bosque junto a Akamaru

-¿Qué querías decirnos?-preguntó secamente el joven Uchiha

-Es sobre Hinata y Naruto-respondió de la misma forma

-Ya eso lo dijiste-respondió Sakura-en fin…

-Está bien-su cara era de un poco de molestia- yo lo se todo, lo de que a Hinata le gusta Naruto…-fue brutalmente interrumpido

-Y eso ¿Quién no lo sabe a parte de Naruto?-respondió odiosamente el azabache

-Kiba solo soportó la molestia y continuó- y a Naruto le gusta Hinata, también se lo de las cartas que "accidentalmente" fueron enviadas…

-Si yo le entregué la de Naruto a Hinata-dijo Sakura

-¿Pueden parar de interrumpirme?-dijo cortante a lo cual Sakura solo se quedó callada y cualquier posible palabra que fuera a decir simplemente se la guardó-debemos hacer algo para que Naruto y Hinata estén juntos definitivamente-Sakura tenía intenciones de interrumpir pero al ver la cara de molestia y seriedad de Kiba, acompañada de la mirada asesina de Akamaru decidió guardar silencio y decirlo al final-me imagino que Naruto cree que Hinata ya no lo quiere y Hinata cree algo parecido…puedes hablar Sakura-chan

-Gracias-sarcástica- es verdad Naruto cree que Hinata no lo quiere, pero el sabe que si, en su interior, lo que pasa es que está muy triste, pero yo lo voy a convencer para que hable con ella

-Si, yo también estaba pensando lo mismo pero debemos hacer algo más, algo que lo obligue a hacerlo y no solo a él sino a ella también para que acaben con esto de una buena vez-respondió Sasuske

-Al fin el chico Uchiha dice algo bueno-sarcásticamente a lo que Sasuske se molestó pero lo hizo como si no le hubiese importado y simplemente siguió escuchando, lo haría solo por su amigo- yo creo que debemos hacerlos molestar, que busquen la manera de que estallen a demás de que "accidentalmente" le pasen situaciones que los obliguen a estar juntos y bueno ya veremos a que más… ¿Qué piensan?-preguntó esperando la aprobación de ambos

-Me parece bien, ellos se merecen una oportunidad y será por las buenas o por las malas-respondió Sakura

-Me parece muy bien, a demás de que ese par es muy terco hay que hacer que estén juntos-culminó Sasuske

-En eso tienes mucha razón-sin hacer mayor gesto-bueno me retiro, antes de que sospechen algo-se montó en Akamaru y se fue.

Ese era aparentemente un buen plan, tal vez serviría, a demás de que había que buscar la manera de que Naruto y Hinata dejaran de ser tan tercos, entonces para eso están los amigos, para ayudarnos, aunque la tarea sea difícil, tal vez todo resulte bien después de todo, gracias a las buenas intenciones de ellos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-Sakura se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar lo que había salido de los labios de Uchiha, no entendía porque había dicho eso-el otro día me diste las gracias…pero no tenias nada de que agradecerme, yo lo hago por mi amigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que me salvó de mi propia destrucción-Sakura una vez más se había quedado anonadada por las palabras del azabache, era sorprendente ver a cada instante el cambio que había tenido, cada vez era más grande, era definitivamente algo increíble, si no fuera por el hecho de que ella era quien lo estaba viviendo, nunca hubiera creído algo así si se lo contaran.

Luego de esa extraña escena, Sakura y Sasuske regresaron, una vez más los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué hacía juntos? Se preguntaban pero prefirieron no hacer alarme de la situación y continuaron en lo que estaban. Minutos más tarde todos se encontraban en camino una vez más. La verdad que la situación no era muy buena, los presentes no hablaban mucho; Naruto y Hinata pensando en sus rollos comunes, Sakura solo pensaba en Sasuske y también en lo que haría con sus amigos, Kiba también iba en sus cosas así también ideando su "magnifico" plan, los sensei, es decir, Kurenai y Yamato estaban planeando el ataque y finalmente Sai y Shino, ambos eran de poco hablar así que ninguno decía absolutamente nada.

Era verdaderamente perturbarte y ensordecedor tanto silencio, suena raro, lo sé, pero a veces el silencio ensordece porque no sabemos que pasa, estamos simplemente callados físicamente, pero en nuestras mentes y corazones se desarrollan mil ideas, frases, palabras, sentimientos, es desesperante estar en esa situación, en donde el silencio manda y se vuelve atormentante.

La noche calló, el camino era largo y se hacía aun más en medio de tanto silencio e incomodidad. Decidieron detenerse y levantar unas tiendas, pero Yamato como de costumbre levantó su propia tienda con el elemento madera (una casa de dos pisos con dos habitaciones, un baño, una sala y una zona para comer). Finalmente todos se instalaron, las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra (¿que creían que iban a estar revueltos?), lo cual fue un excelente momento para que iniciase una extraña conversación en ambas habitaciones

-Sabes Hinata hay cosas que deben decirse, yo se que pueden pasar cosas malas o buenas, pero es mejor decirlas-decía la ojijade mientras acomodaba la manta en su cama de madera a lo cual Hinata solo respondió con una cara de sorpresa por el comentario.

-Y… ¿a que se debe ese comentario Sakura-chan?-preguntó con picardía la sensei

-Bueno a situaciones que acontecen en la vida, solo pensaba que si por ejemplo a Hinata le gusta Naruto, entonces ella debería decírselo sin importar lo que pueda pasar, así se saca ese peso de encima, y averigua si el siente lo mismo por ella y quien quita que hasta estén juntos al fin…-hizo una pausa-digo que como suposición puedan estar juntos

-Pues yo…aquí haciendo otra suposición, si a ti Sakura-chan te gustara Sasuske-kun…bueno pues… deberías decírselo, quien quita y el sienta lo mismo por ti-respondió la pícara sensei a lo que Sakura solo se sonrojó y comenzó a buscar excusas, Hinata solo veía a escena y le daba mucha gracias, de veras que era muy gracioso ver esa situación.

-No es lo mismo porque…pues bueno porque… a mi no me gusta Sasuske-kun-estaba nerviosa ¿que le pasaba?, estaba negando que le gustaba Sasuske cuando hasta ella misma sabía que era una inevitable verdad

-Yo creo que es lo mismo Sakura-chan-respondió con una gran sonrisa al ver lo que había logrado-¿no crees Hinata?-mirando a la chica peli azul

-¿Ah?... ¿yo que opino?-estaba aun más nerviosa que Sakura al no saber que contestar-pe…pero Sakura-chan… ¿no crees tú que la amistad se puede dañar por completo?

-¿A caso el que no arriesga gana?-preguntó seriamente Sakura

-Si…es verdad, el que no arriesga no gana…-mirando al suelo-pero…sabes…yo lo quiero muchísimo y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine…-su amistad se podía arruinar, eso era verdad, más ¿valdría la pena no arriesgarse sabiendo que se puede lograr algo mejor?-tal vez él si sienta algo por mi…pero…el dijo que se olvidaría y yo no soy quien para forzarlo a nada-su cara reflejaba una profunda tristeza, era cierto, tal vez el sintiera algo por ella, pero si no, ella no era quien para forzarlo a que la quisiera, no podemos forzar a nadie a querernos por más que los queramos.

-Hinata…-balbuceó la ojijade-¿sabes lo que yo creo?...-alzó su mirada y la vio directamente a los ojos-el te quiere, ¿Quién se podría olvidar de alguien como tú en dos semanas?...nadie lo podría hacer y eres tan buena chica que ningún chico podría hacerlo, ni por más que lo quisiera-se acercó a su amiga y le dio un profundo abrazo lleno de amistad, ternura y confort.

Mientras, ellas hablaban de sus "cosas de chicas", en la otra habitación, hablaban muy seriamente los chicos. Bueno quizás no tan serios…

-Sasuske tropezó y luego calló de la forma más aparatosa que se hubiesen imaginado…mi jutsu sexy es ¡el mejor!-todos se reían eufóricamente por el comentario de Naruto mientras Sasuske tenía la peor cara de picado que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

-Jaja muy gracioso Naruto…-su cara era muy graciosa en verdad, tal vez daba más risa su cara que el comentario en si-pero tu no recuerdas la vez que…

Flash Back

-Hola Sasuske-kun-llegó con alegría Naruto-¿Cómo estás?

-Hmp-respondió Sasuske en forma hostil como de costumbre

-Vamos Sasuske responde algo más que hmp-dijo en forma suplicante el rubio

-Bueno, bueno, estoy bien…muy feliz de hecho-con cara de malicia-porque acabo de ver a Hinata

-A ¿Hinata? Y eso ¿Por qué te hace feliz a ti?-mal humorado

-Bueno…pues como verás…-Malicia era lo que desbordaba mientras la ira del rubio aumentaba

-¡Ya dilo!-gritó con rabia

-Bueno está bien…ella es muy bonita y esos hermosos ojos que parecen la luna, son encantadores-su cara cambio a una muy parecida a la de un chico enamorado

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamó con ira

-Como oíste baka-tranquilamente sin hacer ningún gesto

Naruto de repente estalló de la rabia y comenzó a perseguir a Sasuske por todas partes hasta que al final ambos se detuvieron

-jaja-Sasuske comenzó a reir de manera descontrolada lo cual le producía intriga y rabia al mismo tiempo a Naruto-jaja ¡caíste baka!-le gritó entre carcajadas-mírate la cara y después niegas que te gusta Hinata jajaja-Sasuske no podía parar de reír entonces, Naruto al ver la situación y la gran ira que todo eso le produjo fue directo hacia Sasuske para atacarlo y no vio un hueco que había en la calle, tropezó y calló.

Fin de Flash Back

-jajaja…yo no soy el único que se cae aparatosamente a demás de esa cara de idiota que tenías cuando te dije lo de Hinata jajaja-Sasuske y los otros no podían parar de reír y ahora era Naruto quien tenía esa enorme cara de picado

-jaja, muy gracioso-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio

-Naruto, baka, díselo, dile lo que sientes por ella-le dijo Sasuske en medio de las risas

-¿Qué le diga lo que siento por ella?, como se te ocurre, si ella no siente lo mismo por mí-su cara pasó de rabia a tristeza pura-ella no me quiere

-¿Y como vas a saberlo sino se lo dices?, según lo que he leído en libros tienes que decirle a las personas lo que sientes para averiguar si realmente sienten lo mismo por ti-respondió Sai, ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

-Ves baka hasta Sai, que sabe muy poco de sentimientos sabe que decir-dijo una vez más Sasuske

-Y que tanto puedes saber tú de sentimientos, según tengo entendido tu solo sientes odio…-hizo una breve pausa pero continuo antes de que Sasuske lo interrumpiera-… según tengo entendido, tu no sientes amor y después de lo de tu hermano mucho menos…pobre Sakura-chan enamorada de alguien que no tiene sentimientos.

-¿Qué dices baka?-exclamó molesto Sasuske-claro que si tengo sentimientos y con respecto a Sakura-chan…-bajando el tono de voz y su rostro-bueno, pues…ella ya no siente nada por mi…¿como va a querer a un asesino, al que quería destruir a la aldea, a alguien que le hizo tanto daño desde que éramos niños…como me va a querer?-Sasuske estaba completamente aturdido, no era posible que ella lo quisiera con todo lo que él había hecho…nuestros errores tienen consecuencias y para él esta era la consecuencia, haber llegado a sentir algo por esa molesta chica, más ahora ella no sentía nada por él- después de todo el daño que le había hecho…pues ¿Cómo lo iba a querer?- pensaba tristemente Sasuske. Al parecer en su mente, por fin, el chico azabache había reconocido un sentimiento profundo hacia la ojijade.

-uuummm-pensaba Naruto- luego dicen que yo soy el único enamorado jajajaja-se comenzó a reír Naruto. Era verdad Sasuske se había enamorado de Sakura, pero él no lo confesaría porque esta vez estaba seguro de que a quien, por primera vez amaba de esta forma, ella no le correspondía-díselo, yo creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti-recuperando la seriedad.

-Lo tuyo es más fácil-contesto Sasuske

-Que par de baka son los dos, vamos los dos tienen que decírselos-dijo el chico perro ya con un deje de molestia en su voz

-¿Pero a ti no te gusta Hinata-chan?-preguntó extrañado Naruto

-Bueno eso es algo que no quiero contestar pero te informo, que si no haces algo pronto te vas a arrepentir-contestó mientras se volteaba hacia la pared disponiéndose a dormir

Naruto no dijo o hizo nada, solo se quedó pensando en cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Kiba; por mucho tiempo él había creído que a Kiba le gustaba su Hinata ¿acaso no era así, o estaba pasando algo diferente?

Ahora Hinata pensaba en que era lo que podía hacer ahora que su buena amiga Sakura le había dicho todo eso…tal vez ella tenía razón y debía decírselo de una vez por todas…pero aun estaba la duda; siempre esta esa duda;¿de verdad Naruto sentía algo grande por ella?, eso era realmente agobiantes. Mientras tanto, escribiendo estas líneas pienso que tontos son, pero no solo son ellos, también nos pasa a todos, siempre tenemos la duda de si nos quieren o no y lo peor tenemos tanto miedo que la respuesta sea no, que ni siquiera nos damos a la tarea de averiguar la verdad, o los queremos tanto que no estamos dispuestos a perderlos de una u otra forma.

Ellos realmente se aman pero, ¿Cómo decirle al otro lo que siente si todo es tan complicado, sabiendo que puede perder la amistad del otro?, no importa a veces lo que tus amigos te digan o puedan creer, sino lo que tu sabes y crees en tu corazón, ellos son de gran ayuda en el camino…pero a veces pueden ser de tropiezo…

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron, prepararon sus cosas y comieron en el comedor, el que había hecho Yamato, antes de salir, Naruto y Hinata estaban en completo silencio, Sasuske peleaba con Kiba, baya las cosas si que habían cambiado mucho, hasta Sai y Shino estaban hablando, todo era un alboroto, realmente se estaban divirtiendo en ese pequeño momento, pero Hinata y Naruto solo pensaban en el momento indicado para decirlo todo, para hablar y contar todo lo que siente el uno por el otro.

Finalmente partieron, las horas pasaron rápido y al mediodía ya se encontraban muy cerca de la guarida de Kabuto. Ya estaban preparados para atacar, en cualquier momento lo harían. Entraron sigilosamente, Hinata hizo una inspección del lugar, al parecer el chacra de su enemigo estaba muy cerca.

-Por fin acabaremos con él-dijo Sasuske

-Cálmate Sasuske-kun ya estamos cerca-respondió Hinata

Finalmente entraron a una extraña habitación, entonces….

XXXX

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen review´s y también díganle a otros de lo bueno que les parece mi fic jejeje. No mentira

Sayo los quiero MUCHO


	9. Chapter 9Contra el Enemigo… ¿Cuál será e

Hola!!!! (esquivando tomates) lo se me los merezco pero es que he tenido muchas cosas, lo único que no he tenido ha sido la suficiente imaginación y creatividad para el fic…

Pero bueno aquí esta al fin…tratare de poner la conti para el lunes mas tardar

Aclaraciones: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es totalmente mía

__________________________________

Cap. 9 Contra el Enemigo… ¿Cuál será el verdadero enemigo? I

-Por fin acabaremos con él-dijo Sasuske

-Cálmate Sasuske-kun ya estamos cerca-respondió Hinata

Finalmente entraron a una extraña habitación, entonces…

-Sean bienvenidos-dijo una fría voz de una extraña mujer que se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en un sillón- los hemos estado esperando…veo que si son buenos para dar con nuestro escondite tan rápido… los felicito-su voz era fría, dura, era una mujer de buen parecer, de hecho era muy hermosa-disculpen mi nombre es Soun Noriko-era de estatura alta, tés blanca, ojos azules, cabello castaño con una extraña sonrisa.

Todos la miraron atónitos-¿Cómo sabía que ellos llegarían?-se preguntaban todos en su cabeza pero luego llegaban a la conclusión de que era algo obvio, era simplemente sencillo luego de tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo…pero aun quedaba la duda de el porque los estaba felicitando…eso si era realmente extraño o tal vez una mas de las psicosis de un asesino.

-Se preguntarán porque los felicito-todos la miraron extrañados ¿acaso podía leer mentes?-verán desde que Orochimaru-sama fue asesinado por ti-señalando a Sasuske- Kabuto-san tomó partes del cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama como ya sabrán y desde ese entonces se ha vuelto uno de los más buscados por cada aldea, ustedes acaban de salir de una guerra y se han levantado muy bien debo admitir-con sonrisa malévola- y desde que empezaron su búsqueda siempre han acertado pero no era suficiente hasta ahora…por fin ya llegaron nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos- en sus ojos se veía la maldad pura, eso que hacía alucinar de miedo.

-¿Dónde está Kabuto?-preguntó impotente Sasuske

-Ahí no grites-se quejó como si fuera una dulce y tierna niña- haces que me duelan los oídos-todos la miraron sorprendidos ¿Cómo podía tener tan extraños cambios de humor?- y él bueno no te diré donde estás…a menos claro que me venzas pero eso está difícil-hizo una risa macabra

-Sigan yo me encargo de ella- dijo Kurenai pero fue interrumpida

-Yo quiero pelear es contra el gran Sasuske no contra ti, ya verás acabaré contigo de una vez…será un entrenamiento jajaja-su rostro mostraba decisión y seguridad pero la gran Kurenai no se quedaba atrás, ella también sabía lo que hacía y aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, estaba segura que podría contra ella

-Kurenai-sensei-dijo un poco triste la oji-perla

-Tranquila Hinata yo acabo con esto pronto y volveré con ustedes… recuerda lo que siempre hablamos ¿si?-fue su palabra final y decidida, Hinata inmediatamente comprendió lo que quería y se fue con el resto del grupo

-Tranquila Hinata-chan ella estará bien estoy seguro de eso, es nuestra sensei la mejor de todas- Kiba tomó su mamo y salió junto con ella, él siempre le daba seguridad en esas situaciones, pero él también sabía que no sería tan fácil para Kurenai, aunque ahora tenía más fuerzas para luchar de todos modos tenía que sobrevivir por su hijo el pequeño Asuma

Esta batalla parecía prometedora, un muy fuerte no solo para Kurenai sino para todos y estaban seguros de que en el camino encontrarían más enemigos.

Mientras caminaban por los extensos corredores de la casa en la que se encontraban Hinata recordaba lo que había hablado con su mentora, o más bien lo que decían antes de cada misión que era muy fuerte

Flash Back

-Esta misión parece difícil-dijo con una sonrisa la oji-perla

-No es nada que no podamos soportar, a demás somos las mejores en el mismo equipo-le sonrió su sensei

-Bueno usted es la mejor

-Puede ser…pero siempre hay riesgos Hinata recuérdalo-cambiando su expresión a una más seria

-¿A que se refiere?-preguntó sumamente extrañada la chica

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-deteniéndose esperando la respuesta de su alumna

-Desde luego Kurenai-sensei

-Te conozco desde que eras muy pequeña y poco a poco vi tu progreso, tu evolución, vi como te hiciste cada vez más fuerte y vi como te hiciste toda una mujer, he visto todo lo que haz hecho por amor a ese tonto chico rubio-Hinata dio un respingo ante el comentario pero siguió escuchando atentamente- en fin, eres una de las pocas personas en las que realmente confió, eres para mí como una hija y quiero pedirte que si algo me llegara a pasar en cualquier momento, en cualquier misión, algo que impida que yo vuelva que por favor cuides de mi pequeño Asuma, el te quiere mucho y tu nombre fue una de las primeras palabras que dijo ¿puedo contar contigo?...

Esa petición era sumamente extraña-¿Cómo su sensei le iba a pedir eso cuando era una de las mejores?-era algo que ella ni pensaría para darle la respuesta pero estaba segura de que nada le llegaría a pasar a su sensei pues era la mejor de todas

-…Nunca sabemos que pueda pasar cuando menos lo esperemos-eso marcó finalmente a la oji-perla, tenía razón uno nunca sabía que podía pasar en cualquier momento y para su mentora su bebé era lo más importante y luego de perder a su papá aun menos quería que su pequeño estuviera solo. Esto la llevó a su respuesta definitiva y absolutamente sin redención ni pensamientos bobos

-Si, como mucho gusto lo aré- estaba comprometida y de verdad quería hacerlo, no le importaba nada, ella protegería a ese pequeño que consideraba su hermanito menor y a el cual, en ocasiones, sentía más aprecio que por su verdadera hermana.

Fin de Flash Back

Los chicos seguían caminando y de repente una pared de rocas se atravesó entre ellos y el camino…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó un tanto aturdido Naruto

-Valla, valla, hasta que al fin llegan bueno acabaré con ustedes de una vez por todas-su voz era un tanto burlona (al mejor estilo de Hideki) -¿a ver quien va primer?- preguntó impaciente-era de estatura normal, dientes muy blancos que parecían cuarzo refinado, ojos marrón y cabello del mismo color-mi nombre es Hoshi Negishi bienvenidos…ahora empecemos que quiero acabar ya con la pelea por favor-decía con más impaciencia

-Que tipo tan raro- le susurró Kiba a Naruto

-Raro es poco… ¿quien va?-respondió Naruto

-¿Cómo que quien van?-le gritó molesto Kiba-todos vamos

-Yo me quedo…él solo quiere retrasarnos, sigan ustedes-respondió Yamato en posición de pelea

-Bueno como quieran…yo acabaré rápidamente con este y luego iré por ustedes dos mocosos-señalando a Kiba y a Naruto-no me gustó nada su comentario

-¿A mi que me importa?-le gritaron los molestos chicos al unísono

-Pues a mi si-le contestó ya molesto Hoshi-ya acabemos con esto de una vez

Así comenzó la batalla entre este extraño sujeto y Yamato, pero había un problema para que los chicos pudieran continuar su camino ya que este estaba bloqueado por la pared de piedra, pero Yamato fue inteligente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos realizó un jutsu y abrió un boquete en la pared para abrirla y así ellos pudieran continuar.

Caminaron cada vez más y el camino se estaba volviendo largo y tedioso, era como si estuvieran atrapados en una ilusión

-Aquí hay algo extraño-dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa y mirando a los lados

-Tienes razón, mis insectos se están comportando extraños-mientras mostraba a sus insectos que daban vueltas de un lado a otro como locos

-Liberar-dijo Sakura tratando de salir de la ilusión pero no funcionó-no pasa nada-dijo desorientada

-Liberar-intentaron Hinata y Kiba al mismo tiempo

-No sucede nada-dijo Hinata

-Creo que tendremos que usar otra forma para salir-dijo Naruto a lo que todos lo miraron con atención- Jiraya-sensei me enseñó a liberarme de un genjutsu por medio de la transferencia de chacra así que debemos de buscar la forma de transferir chacra el uno al otro para poder salir

-Pero eso será muy difícil-respondió Sakura

-Sakura tiene razón pero aun así debemos intentar-respondió Sasuske fríamente (¿Cómo puede permanecer frío en situaciones así?)

Intentaron insertarse chacra el uno al otro de muchas formas pero el genjutsu no les permitía ni acercarse de repente se escuchó una voz

-Ni lo intenten, no lo lograrán-a su alrededor se escuchaba una escalofriante voz que no se sabía ni de donde salía-yo soy el gran ninja de la ilusión mi nombre es Chikako Takahashi, no intenten nada, no lo lograrán-luego todo comenzó a moverse como si estuvieran en un círculo profundo y sin escapatoria, estaban ya mareados pero buscaban, aun así, la manera de escapar-la única forma de vencerme será en mi propia ilusión

-Rayos aquí necesitamos realmente a Kurenai-sensei-dijo Kiba con rabia

-Yo se como podemos salir-habló Shino-solo déjenmelo a mí, pero necesito que alguien me ayude

-Yo lo aré, yo también se como deshacernos de este jutsu-respondió Sai sacando su pergamino

-No lo intenten no lo lograrán-contestó fríamente la voz

- ¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó con una leve risa Naruto

-Nosotros los sacaremos a ustedes de este genjutsu para que sigan a adelante…el proceso para salir nosotros será un poco más difícil-respondió Sai- podemos hacerlo un poco más fácil con los demás pero el salir nosotros ya será más trabajo

-A demás tenemos que deshacernos de este tipo-finalizó Shino

-Está bien-contestó finalmente Sasuske

Comenzaron a hacer una serie de sellos individualmente Shino y Sai pero no funcionaba seguían atrapados en esa extraña ilusión

-Les dije que no lo intentaran y ya vieron no han logrado nada-se burló el hombre de la extraña voz

-Ya veraz- contestó Shino-luego ambos chicos unieron sus técnicas e inyectaron chacra dentro de los chicos. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Bueno al combinar la técnica de insectos y dibujos de Shino y Sai, respectivamente, lograron evadir con los dibujos las trampas mentales que habían sido puestas y con los insectos que lograron llegar hasta el cuerpo real de cada uno de los chicos consiguieron inyectar el chacra.

-Vallamos rápido…no hay tiempo que perder-dijo impaciente Sasuske

-Hai-respondieron al unísono el resto de los chicos

Esta vez iban corriendo, realmente estaban impacientes por encontrar a Kabuto y acabar con todo de una vez. Que molesto se les hacía el camino, todo estaba tan silencioso, casi se podían oír sus pensamientos-tengo que encontrarlo ya-pensaba Sasuske-pobre Sasuske está tan impaciente, espero que lo encontremos pronto-esta vez era el pensamiento de Sakura-Que fastidio con estos cuatro son verdaderamente patéticos-pensaba molesto Kiba- Hinata-chan, tengo que hablar con ella-mientras la veía disimuladamente un confundido Naruto-rayos este no es el momento pero en serio tengo que hablar con él-ahora quien hacía notar el estrés y confusión en su mente era Hinata

De repente todo quedó en completa oscuridad, era como si estuvieran ciegos, solo una persona podía ver

-Hay un hombre oculto entre la oscuridad-dijo Hinata quien veía con su Byakugan

-Akamaru también está percibiendo el olor al igual que yo-respondió Kiba

-Debemos detenerlo rápido para seguir-dijo Sakura. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero nadie dijo nada, era extraño que hubiese sido ella quien lo dijera, por lo general habría sido Naruto o Sasuske, peo en realidad no importó ni en lo más mínimo

-Tienes razón Sakura-contestó Sasuske- debemos detenerlo pronto-comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos y rápidamente dio origen al Chidori, pero, a pesar de su luz, no alumbró absolutamente nada y todo siguió en oscuras

-Eso no sirve de nada Sasuske-kun, creo que solo yo puedo verlo-refutó Hinata-yo lo combatiré para que ustedes sigan su camino, Kiba-kun tú guíalos junto a Akamaru, tu olfato y oído serán muy útiles-prosiguió segura Hinata

-Yo me quedo contigo…con tus ojos y mis ataques hacemos el equipo perfecto, a demás Sasuske no me necesita tu si-sonrió el Uzumaki, quien solo Hinata logró verlo provocando en ella un leve sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa

-Está dicho…continuemos-contestó finalmente Sasuske y todos siguieron su marchar

Ahora se encontraban juntos, combatiendo, Hinata y Naruto, aparentemente solos, o bueno así es como estaría después de acabar con este extraño sujeto que los mantenía ahí

-Bien Hinata-chan empecemos-dijo el rubio listo para los avisos de la peli azul

-Cuando tu quieras Naruto-kun-respondió la chica decidida a luchar y a darlo todo en batalla de ser posible

Mientras tanto Sasuske, Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru seguían el camino, seguían pensando en que hacer cuando llegara el momento indicado para luchar. Sasuske estaba completamente decidido a hacer lo que debía hacer-acabar definitivamente con Kabuto-si ese era su cometido, por ello había hecho tan largo viaje, él solo quería acabar con ese hombre que se disponía a atacar la aldea y destruir cuanto conocía con sus extrañas técnicas médicas y científicas siguiendo el ejemplo de Orochimaru, él solo quería salvar lo poco que le quedaba y que realmente amaba

-Sasuske-kun ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada Sakura

-¿um?-fue sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos, se encontraba en otro lugar…o quizás en ese mismo lugar junto a…-si estoy bien Sakura-chan-le brindó una tierna y extraña sonrisa-…ella la chica que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo, la que lo había ayudado más que nadie y seguía compartiendo junto a él sin importar como las demás personas lo hubiesen tratado, ella seguía igual que hace cinco años-no era igual-pensó-era aun mejor…ella había madurado y se había vuelto toda una gran mujer-Sakura-chan gracias-murmuró, pero aun así ella logró escuchar

-¿De qué Sasuske-kun?-a penas y había logrado escuchar ese gracias que había salido como un leve susurro de sus labios, pero aunque no sabía de que se trataba, ni porque se las estaba dando, aun así las sentía sinceras, llenas de sentimientos y de-¿amor?-se preguntó dentro de si misma

-Es sobre…-fue brutalmente interrumpido

-Miren ahí debe ser-dijo Kiba sacándolos de sus románticos y confusos pensamientos

Finalmente habían llegado, tal vez ese verdaderamente era el lugar en donde se encontraba escondido ese fenómeno que quería acabar con sus vidas y que había acabado con la vida de muchos más. Por fin Sasuske se encontraría frente a frente a él luego de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Se acercaron a la puerta rápidamente, pero pese a la impaciencia que desprendía el joven Ushiha, él abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver a un hombre, confiadamente sentado en el fondo de la habitación.

-Bravo así que por fin llegaron…te estaba esperando Sasuske-kun-dijo fría y calmadamente Kabuto…

_______________________

Bueno esto fue todo…espero sus review´s

Y de veras muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por todo el apoyo que me han dado, por colocar mi historia entre sus favoritas y a mi como su autora favorita eso me hace realmente feliz y como leí una vez "lo que hace realmente feliz a un escritor es el apoyo de sus lectores" bueno por ahí iba jaja los quiero

Sayo***


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 Contra el Enemigo… ¿Cuál será el verdadero enemigo? II

-Bravo así que por fin llegaron…te estaba esperando Sasuske-kun-dijo fría y calmadamente Kabuto. El extraño sujeto tenía mucha confianza en si, una extraña confianza como si estuviera completamente seguro de que nadie lo podía vencer

-Yo también esperaba ansioso encontrarte después de tanto tiempo-Sasuske estaba ocultando su impaciencia y las ganas que tenía de asesinarlo, se ocultaba tras una máscara de seguridad y frialdad

Se podía sentir el exceso de ira en la habitación, el aire era cortante y paralizante y más aun para los que observaban la escena con asombro debido al gran odio profesado de parte y parte.

Mientras tanto, en otra batalla que había comenzado hace ya mucho tiempo se encontraba una experta kunoichi de los genjutsus contra una experta en armas muy arrogante. La batalla llevaba ya cierto tiempo, ¿Cómo saberlo con exactitud? Bueno pues era algo difícil ya que el nivel de adrenalina aumentaba más y más con cada golpe haciendo perder la percepción del tiempo para ambas.

-Me haz hecho perder mucho tiempo-dijo sínicamente Soun

-Ese era el plan-sonrió de igual forma Kurenai-me imagino que ya en este momento los chicos deben de haber dado con Kabuto

-No te confíes tanto, no tienes idea de todo lo que encontraran en el camino-respondió alegremente la chica

-Ellos superarán cualquier cosa…pero ya me cansé de esto, acabemos de una vez-fue un ultimátum, ya estaba completamente decidida a acabar con esa chica de una vez por todas

-Estoy de acuerdo acabemos con esto de una vez-su voz era segura y con un toque de dureza y dulzura que hacían una mezcla perfecta para la perfecta voz de maldad

Así iniciaron una vez más, Soun lanzó el primer ataque pero Kurenai reaccionó rápidamente, aun así el kunai llegó rosando su pierna, pero eso no importó la gran Kunoichi realizó rápidamente su jutsu encerrándola en una ilusión

-Valla, valla una ilusión, pero yo he aprendido a salir de ellas gracias a mi novio Chikako jaja-dijo con gran seguridad la palabra-liberar-que era la que podía hacerla salir del jutsu y efectivamente lo logró pero sin perder tiempo Kurenai inició nuevamente su genjutsu, pero esta vez era diferente, había algo en él extraño.

-De nuevo este jutsu-dijo fastidiada la chica-liberar-dijo fuertemente pero no funcionó, no podía salir del jutsu, lo intentó unas veces más pero no lo logró, no podía creerlo nunca nadie la había dejado atrapada en un genjutsu pero esta vez esta extraña mujer lo había hecho.

Comenzó a desesperarse, era demasiado fuerte, pero a Kurenai también le afectaba ese jutsu, ya que el anterior era realmente fuerte y Soun se había podido liberar lo cual la sorprendió, llevándola a tener que realizar un genjutsu que nunca lo hacía debido a la cantidad de chacra que debía gastar.

-Es realmente fuerte-pensaba cansada la oji-rubí-debo hacer algo…pero ¿Qué?-estaba cansada era realmente ingeniosa pero su oponente luchaba muy bien contra su técnica. De repente una sonrisa ingeniosa surgió de los labios de la kunoichi-ya se-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de iniciar con lo que sería el final de esta batalla.

Habían rocas esparcidas por todas partes, así como grandes pedazos de madera, muchos muros de ambos materiales y dos hombres en el centro luchando fuertemente llevando su chacra hasta el límite o hasta que alguno de los dos callera primero, si es que no lo hacían los dos al mismo tiempo; al parecer el nivel de ambos era casi el mismo, eran sorprendentemente fuertes y con fabulosas técnicas que denotaban lo fuerte y avanzados que eran, pero uno de ellos era mejor que el otro y debían finalizar con esta absurda batalla para continuar su camino y el trabajo que le había sido encomendado.

-Acabaré con esto de una vez-dijo el chico en un tono cansado y algo burlón

-Si acabemos de una vez-contestó Yamato

-Cementerio de Rocas-dijo Hoshi para luego comenzar a realizar una serie de sellos rápidamente

De pronto una gran cantidad de rocas comenzó a salir del suelo rodeando a Yamato, luego otra salió del suelo comenzando a levantarlo un poco. Las rocas comenzaron a cerrarse, haciendo que la roca de abajo se aprisionara cada vez más comenzando a romperse y formando puntas afiladas, mientras que las otras rocas se cerraban y se hacían cada vez más grandes y llegaban hasta el techo, que comenzó a volverse de roca sólida.

Yamato estaba completamente atrapado, las rocas estaban a solo centímetros de su cuerpo, a demás de que el oxigeno se estaba agotando. Comenzó a hacer rápidamente unos sellos y finalmente comenzaron a formarse paredes de madera a su alrededor pero para su mala suerte las rocas la rompieron a pesar de que era una madera muy fuerte.

-Rayos-dijo preocupado Yamato-tengo que hacer algo más pero q…-estaba a punto de terminar la palabra cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente-ya se-dijo ya un tanto calmado-infringiré poder con agua, si uso la suficiente cantidad de chacra y mantengo una buena presión podré debilitar las rocas y are que se rompan o por lo menos lo suficiente para yo poder salir de aquí-luego de esto realizó sus sellos y comenzó a fluir el agua de sus manos directo al punto céntrico y más débil dela roca que se encontraba frente a él. Finalmente se rompió la roca desde el centro, dejando al fin salir a Yamato.

-Increíble lograste salir-dijo con un tono frío pero en realidad estaba realmente sorprendido de aquel logro por parte del exAMBU- eres el primero que logra salir de mi cementerio de rocas, te felicito-continuó con un tono frío dándole poca importancia a la situación, aparentemente.

-Ya estoy arto de esto tengo que alcanzar a los chicos-fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a atacar nuevamente

Se encontraban atrapados en un extraño y poderoso genjutsu, era demasiado potente, ya habían utilizado muchos métodos para salir pero no funcionaba nada, quien estaba controlando esa técnica era muy poderoso y portaba de una gran cantidad de chacra.

-Este tipo es muy duro-dijo fríamente Sai

-Tienes razón pero hay que deshacernos rápidamente de él-contestó el portador de los insectos

Por una extraña razón Shino no podía tener contacto con sus insectos quienes habían salido de su cuerpo para poder dar resultado con la tarea anterior, la de liberar a sus amigos. Había una extraña sensación en el ambiente, una sensación de distintos chacras lo cual confundía mucho a los insectos impidiendo que no se pudieran conectar con Shino al no percibir a su dueño se sentían perdidos y fuera de lugar.

-No puedo hacer contactos con mis insectos, ni siquiera puedo sentir su chacra-dijo un tanto aturdido Shino

-Está haciendo algo para confundirlos…pero…¿Qué es?-contestó Sai

-No pueden contra mí-su voz se oía más fría que nunca-ni aunque usen todas sus técnicas podrán contra mi, yo soy el mejor en los genjutsu, no podrán contra mi, a demás mi frialdad y mi razonamiento es insuperable -tal vez era así, parecía ser así, pero todos tenían un punto débil, hasta el más "frío", Shino lo tenía, Sai lo tenía aunque no pareciera, este sujeto también debía tenerlo-no le busquen cinco patas al gato porque no se las van a encontrar dense ya por vencidos, hagan las cosas más fáciles

-Cinco patas al gato-dijo Sai pensativo

-Si eso fue lo que dijo, un punto débil eso es lo que debemos hacer conseguir su punto débil-contestó Shino con una idea en la cabeza

-No lo lograrán, yo no tengo punto débil, la frialdad es mi fuerza y ahí nadie me puede vencer, a demás de que siendo así nada me logrará molestar

Una pista, ya la tenían el sujeto era tanto engreído como frío y era lo suficiente tarado o engreído como para presumir de su frialdad, pero Shino y Sai eran todos unos genios y ellos lograrían encontrar la manera para solucionar todo ¿o no?

-Lo duro se parte, ¿no lo sabias?-recordaba las palabras de una kunoichi muy astuta, de largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules…

Flash Back

-Me tienes harta Sai-estaba totalmente sacada de quicio, no lo soportaba, el chico si que era insoportable, con su frialdad y esa extraña sonrisa, pero a pesar de eso, lo que más quería era robarle un beso, simplemente no lograba entenderlo.

-Vamos Ino, no te molestes, yo soy así, solamente así-tenía su típica fingida sonrisa, que hacia molestar a muchos, empezando por uno de sus mejores amigos, hasta la chica que tanto lo quería.

-Ya verás Sai, lograré romper ese hielo que hay en tu corazón…lo duro se parte, y yo me haré cargo de que eso suceda-finalizó con convicción en su voz, para luego darse la vuelta e irse del lugar.

Fin de Flash Back

-¿Ah si? Y…¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?-"que par de tontos" pensaba entre risas internas Chikako

-Sai…¿Qué planeas hacer dime?-no lo lograba entender del todo, pero fuera lo que fuera ya su amigo tenia un plan y lo seguiría.

-Todos tenemos un lado débil hasta él, ¿no es cierto?

-Si, claro que si, pero ¿Cómo haremos que nos diga su punto débil?

-Fácil, al sujeto le encanta alardear así que, ya veremos que nos dice-hablaban por lo bajo, quizás los estaba escuchando, quizás no, pero valía la pena arriesgarse, es mejor que nada.

-Bah, yo no tengo punto débil, desde hace muchos años mi linda Soun…la que encontraron en la entrada, ha estado intentando encontrarme un punto débil pero no lo ha conseguido, que tonta, aunque es muy linda- ¡Bingo! Habían dado en el blanco, el sujeto era tan petulante que era capaz de hablar de esas cosas, no se daba cuenta de que cada información era vital para estos chicos, que eran de los más inteligentes, no por nada Sai era un AMBU a tan corta edad.

-Si nosotros la vimos es realmente linda…me pregunto ¿si cuando Kurenai-sensei acabe con ella seguirá siendo tan linda?… la puedo invitar a salir…aunque desde prisión va a ser muy difícil- Shino, a pesar de su amor por los insectos también era muy inteligente en cuanto a sacar a las personas de quicio, le encantaba hacerlo con su amigo Kiba y claro, con Naruto.

-¿Nani? Ni se te ocurra, ella es mi novia, a demás de que acabará sin ningún problema con esa tal Kurenai-estaba calmada, aunque le había molestado un poco el comentario

-Si Shino, yo te puedo recomendar un buen lugar en Konoha que le encanta a Ino-Sai había captado completamente el juego y decidió seguirle la corriente

-Ella nunca aceptará salir contigo chico raro, mírate, ni siquiera se te ve la cara

-Tu eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera dejas que veamos tu cara, vamos muéstrate, no seas cobarde-Shino quiso continuar el juego y sabía que si el sujeto se hacia presente quizás podría hacer que su chacra se desequilibrara un poco y así lograr hacer contacto con sus insectos.

Las tinieblas eran las que reinaban en aquel lugar en donde se encontraban los dos adolescentes, Naruto quería terminar la batalla lo más pronto posible, pero su oponente no se hacía presente, solo los retenía en ese lugar.

-Ya deja de jugar con nosotros-estaba molesto, había perdido demasiado tiempo valioso ahí, el cual podría usar ayudando a su amigo o hablando con su Hinata

-Está bien, pero les digo ninguno de sus ataques tendrán efecto en mi y menos si no pueden verme…aunque tu pequeña, tu si puedes, tienes unos grandiosos ojos, pero tu ataque no es tan bueno ¿no es así?-por fin, este extraño y misterioso hombre había hablado, en su voz se denotaba seducción y firmeza

-¿De que hablas bakka? No conoces a Hinata, ella es una chica que lucha por todo lo que quiere y a demás es muy buena en combate-refutó con molestia Naruto

-Naruto-kun-fue lo único que dijo, estaba sorprendida, él la había defendido de ese modo, lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, más que cualquier cosa, como nunca nadie lo imaginaría, una vez más, y gracias a él estaba dispuesta a darlo todo en batalla, solo por ese chico rubio hiperactivo que la hacia suspirar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que eres una chica muy bonita, aunque algo tímida, saben, en esta oscuridad, para ustedes, es como la luz para mi, por eso no me preocupo, aunque tu preciosa…Hinata, puedes ver, dime eso es un Byakugan ¿no es cierto? Oh maravillosa técnica hereditaria; pero basta de palabras luchemos…o más bien, acabaré con ustedes de una vez, aunque me duele decir que tendré que asesinarte preciosa, de verdad que eres muy hermosa-era un chico muy seguro de si mismo, con una voz muy seductora que invitaba a Hinata a tener extraños pensamientos fuera de Naruto-¿quieres conocer otra de mis técnicas pequeña?- se acercó lentamente a Hinata- mi voz es hipnotizante como una serpiente, pero solo para las mujeres por eso cualquier cosa que hagas en mi contra no tendrá ni el mas mínimo efecto

Increíble este sujeto si que era extraño y para colmo, podía seducir a las mujeres con su voz y con ese extraño jutsu que de seguro estaba utilizando, y pensar que por poco dejaban a Hinata en ese lugar sola y con ese tipo. Ya Naruto estaba siendo sacado de quicio por lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo a si querida Hinata, si de nuevo el sentido de propiedad, pero es que la amaba y le estaba molestando que ese hombre le hablara así a ella y a demás ni siquiera podía verlo, solo ella, era frustrante y molesto.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón, su voz es como una serpiente, es hipnotizante, por eso antes de que caiga por completo en su hechizo te quiero decir algo-tenía razón, su voz era hipnotizante y ella estaba perdiendo los estribos

-Por cierto mi nombre es Takeshi Hariu, es un placer hermosa dama-tomaba su mano y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, casi ni podía moverse.

-Naruto-kun esta en frente de mi, usa tus sentidos por favor-estaba completamente congelada y paralizada, era increíble el poder de este apuesto hombre, porque aunque solo lo viera con su Byakugan y bajo estas circunstancias se podía dar cuenta de que si era realmente apuesto

-He tomado una decisión, acabaré primero contigo Naruto, de todos modos, tú no puedes ver, en cambio esta preciosa princesa si puede y se quedará ahí para ver tu muerte-se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, que estaba muy cerca de Hinata, para asesinarlo, simplemente ese había sido la orden que le habían dado, pero la poseedora del Byakugan no podía permitir que lastimaran a su Naruto, ni Naruto podía permitir ser asesinado, aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, como decirle a Hinata lo mucho que lo amaba y a demás tenía que completar su promesa de ser Hokage, el mejor de todos a demás.

-No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Naruto-kun-dijo con firmeza y valor la oji-perla. Estaba decidida por completo a darlo todo en batalla, de ser necesario, ella lo amaba y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño al oji-azul, ese niño híper-activo quela hacía suspirar y luchar.

-¿Ah! Si? ¿y como vas a hacer para evitarlo, estas ahí simplemente congelada sin poder moverte, no puedes hacer nada preciosa, lo siento, pero tu querido novio morirá-contestó con cinismo el controlador de la oscuridad

-De ningún modo me dejaré asesinar por ti, he luchado en contra de peores y he triunfado, tú no eres más que ellos-el Uzumaki no estaba para nada dispuesto a dejarse morir, tenía que luchar y lo haría.

-Bien, entonces te daré una sorpresa, por bocón-le contestó con cierto deje de molestia el joven asechador-morirá ella primero, lástima es tan hermosa-mientras acariciaba sádicamente el rostro de la portadora de los hermosos orbes lunares-y a demás te daré una pequeña sorpresa, podrás ver mientras la asesino-tocó a Naruto, inyectando un poco de su chacra en él, permitiendo transferir por poco tiempo su técnica-¿genial no crees? Para mi la oscuridad es como la luz y la luz como…basta de palabrerías acabaré con ella de una vez y no podrás hacer nada al respecto

-No te lo permitiré-Naruto realizó rápidamente un rásenga, ni necesidad de un clon, y fue directo al opresor de Hinata, pero este escapó rápidamente-ya veo eres muy rápido

-si así es, por ello no podrás hacer nada para evitar su muerte-Hinata solo podía permanecer inmóvil, mientras este hombre regresaba hacia donde ella se encontraba-lástima, de verdad que eres muy linda princesa

La rabia y el odio comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más presentes dentro del corazón de Naruto, ya le habían arrebatado mucho de lo que amaba, y había estado mucho tiempo solo, y ahora, la única persona que siempre realmente lo había amado, estaba a punto de ser asesinada ¿y el no podía hacer nada?, era increíble, ¿para que tanto entrenamiento si no iba a poder defender y proteger lo que más amaba? Cuando una persona se preocupa tanto por nosotros, nos cuidan y nos aman en secreto, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a formar un vínculo con ellas, de alguna extraña forma el destino se encarga de que ese amor comience a ser correspondido, aunque sea para bien o para mal…no, solo cuando es para bien, su amor hacia Sakura no había dado fruto, él había comprendido desde hace mucho que la peli-rosa amaba a su mejor amigo, que ellos debían estar juntos, lo que no había entendido era que había una pequeña chica, tímida escondida entre las sombras que lo cuidaba y amaba en secreto, pero ahora lo sabía, entendía y su amor era correspondido. Darse por vencido no era una opción, si era necesario morir lo haría, pero eso si, solo después de saber que su amada Hinata estaba a salvo…

Flash Back

-Te felicito Naruto, haz logrado dominar perfectamente la técnica-lo elogiaba el líder de los monjes del templo del Fuego-pero te tengo una advertencia, este jutsu es muy peligroso, solo debes usarlo en casos de emergencia extrema y no pretender hacer otra cosa, es decir, que tiene que ser el golpe decisivo y final para tu oponente… ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro que si viejo, tranquilo que yo lo usaré como debo-una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que lo había conseguido-un jutsu nuevo, por fin- se decía- cuando Sasuske lo vea jaja se va a morir de la envidia-se imaginaba a su mejor amigo "muriéndose dela envidia" al ver esta gran técnica que había dominado

-Naruto creo que no me entendiste, solo en casos de extrema emergencia-le recalcó

-Si no te preocupes, si lo entendí- tenía cara de perrito regañado, ¿pero cuando no?, solo estaba realmente feliz por su nuevo logro y por un momento había dejado de lado su tristeza

Fin Flash Back

-Que complejo, ahora las técnicas que aprendo solo son para "casos de emergencia" –se decía para si el rubio mientras planeaba una estrategia de ataque

-¿Que te pasa, acaso estás pensando en renunciar?-dijo con sorna Takeshi, con lo cual Naruto solo se sintió más irritado y molesto

-¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki no se rinde nunca!-contestó entre molesto y una risa discordante

-¡Ah! Bueno muéstrame que es lo que tienes, quiero divertirme antes de matarlos- dijo como punto final antes de atacar a Naruto- fantasma de sombras-realizo unos sellos y una especia de fantasma atacó a Naruto, él no podía verlo, solo sentir sus golpes.

Era una técnica verdaderamente extraña y poderosa, creía no poder encontrar forma de evitar que este extraño ser lo siguiera atacando-Naruto usa el resto de tus sentidos, recuerda que la vista no lo es todo- le dijo con esfuerzo a Naruto ya que se congelaba cada vez más.

Se sentía realmente impotente al estar en semejante situación, tan estúpida, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto, era realmente frustrante, pero ella siempre había sido la más débil de su familia, a pesar de tener la enorme responsabilidad de liderar su clan, pero simplemente se le hacía tan difícil poder hacer algo-que inútil soy-pensaba para si mientras una lágrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla. Pero esto no pasó por alto ante los ojos del oji-mar

-No te sientas mal Hinata, esto es parte de lo que pasa en una batalla, no eres débil ni inútil, eres realmente fuerte-ella se sorprendió mucho, a caso… ¿podía adivinar sus pensamientos?-y por eso…-titubeó un poco antes de decirlo, no era que no lo sintiera de verdad, sino que, no sabía si era el momento indicado…-tengo que aprovechar el momento-pensó para si-y por eso es que te amo Hinata Hyuuga, por tu fuerza y valentía por estar ahí para mi siempre que te necesité-seguía luchando pero necesitaba decirlo y en caso de que muriera era mejor que ella lo supiera.

-N-naruto-kun- no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, era increíble que de esos labios salieran esas palabras, eran aquellas que ella siempre en sus sueños había deseado escuchar, esas que desde lo mas profundo de su corazón había escuchado, como un sueño sub real, en una mezcla de realidad y ficción, en esos extraños sueños mezclados con la realidad, como si la voz del corazón de su amado hablara a ella en la distancia diciéndole esas palabras, nunca lo había dado por verdad, pero ahora, ahora, se daba cuenta de que habían sido reales.

El escuchar lo que queremos nos hace más fuerte y más aun cuando son las palabras de nuestro amado, esas que hemos tanto esperado, estas palabras le dieron fuerza a su corazón, ahora se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, tenía que luchar, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir esta vez.

-Yo también te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, por ti he logrado superarme, llegar más alto, tú eres quien me enseña a ser fuerte, por favor no mueras, quiero que te quedes conmigo-el rubio estaba en shock por completo, él se lo dijo porque no pretendía morir y llevarse a la tumba ese sentimiento, pero que ella le confesara que lo amaba, cuando él creía que lo había olvidado, era como un bálsamo refrescante a su cuerpo y toda la tristeza que había tenido durante esos días había simplemente desaparecido, fue como un inútil sueño, de esos que olvidamos a penas despertamos y por más que intentemos no logramos recordar…aunque él no tenía intenciones de recordar esa vieja tristeza.

-Que lindo, el amor, bueno por lo menos morirán felices sabiendo que se aman, que romántico- era realmente molesto escucharlo hablar, su voz era realmente agradable, pero sus palabras eran propicias para enloquecer y querer acelerar el proceso para asesinarlo-ya que ha pasado esto…acabaré contigo y luego con tu amiguita…de una vez-finiquitó aumentando el poder de su fantasma.

Naruto inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Hinata, eran verdad sus ojos no eran su única habilidad y a pesar de tener un poco de la habilidad de este sujeto, por más que quisiera, no podía ver el fantasma…

Hola!!!!!!!!! Primero que nada GOMEN!!!! De verdad, finalmente pude terminar este difícil capítulo, no soy buena con las peleas y he estado muy ocupada, realmente no soy buena, tuve un poco de ayuda de unos amigos, pero ellos no iban a hacer mi trabajo jeje…este capitulo lo hice mucho mas largo en recompensa por la demora solo quedan 2 capis mas y adiós T_T pero todo necesita un final y dentro de poco lo tendrán, espero publicar para la próxima semana, será un poco más fácil…creo

En fin Gracias por la espera, a las personas que siguen mi fic, de verdad gracias, por ustedes es que lo hago (o sea terminar jeje) lo quiero

Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capi con cariño…

Umiko…Dani n.n


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi-sama pero la historia es totalmente mía

______________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 11 Destruyendo a nuestros adversarios

-Puedo hacer que mi jutsu la confunda por completo, de manera de que crea que sus armas las atacan, usaré una técnica fantasma que la distraerá y ahí será el momento- la kunoichi hizo tal como había planeado. Soun lanzaba ataques con sus armas, aun en medio del gen jutsu, pero este era tan poderoso y tan real, que la confundía y hacia parecer que sus propias armas iban en su contra; Kurenai, en realidad usó técnicas de espejos, haciendo parecer que estaba en un sitio cuando en realidad estaba en otro. Finalmente cuando la tenía completamente mareada, por así decirlo, una técnica de ahogamiento decisivo mental acabó por esta dura batalla entre mentes y chicas ingeniosas.

Sin esperar nada Kurenai salió del lugar en búsqueda de sus compañeros y alumnos, para ayudarlos en lo que necesitasen.

-Esta es una técnica un poco difícil, pero lo haré-pensó. Su oponente estaba sobre unas rocas, pero él lo necesitaba en el suelo para poder realizarla, tal vez lo difícil no era la técnica sino lograr llevar al hombre al punto que necesitaba. Siempre en el suelo hay un punto más sensible, para usar su técnica de tierra, debía llevarlo a ese sitio y el agua solo saldría directo de sus manos, el resto era combinar ambos elementos pero no como solía hacerlo, logrando el elemento madera, sino algo mas suave, debía lograr arenas movedizas, muy profundas para que este sujeto no pudiera salir, a demás de que esa arena especial iba a tener una especie de vida propia, evitando que su prisionero pudiera salir.

- Pareces muy confiado-bufó el hombre

-Ya verás-comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en manera de tai jutsu buscando la forma de llevarlo hasta el punto más céntrico de la habitación, que era el mas vulnerable. El sujeto daba buena batalla y por ocasiones estuvo a punto de propinarles golpes casi mortales, pero Yamato estaba decidido a llevarlo a aquel lugar. Luego de que logró hacer que se moviera de sus rocas, logro llevar a Hochi hasta el centro de la habitación. El chico estaba preparado para acabar con el maestro AMBU pero este fue más rápido y logró haces los sellos, ubicarse en un lugar más seguro e infundir toda la cantidad necesaria que necesitaba para hacer sus arenas movedizas.

Hochi estaba ahí parado justo donde debía, o donde no debía, intentaba mover sus piernas pero no podía, comenzó a hundirse y cuando trataba de salir era como si esa arena con agua lo sujetara fuertemente de las piernas, luego subió un poco de ella como un par de brazos, tomando los del chico, hasta que finalmente y sin poder hacer nada, fue tragado por completo, siendo prisionero de aquel elemento, sin poder hacer o decir ni una palabra. Fue instantáneo.

El hombre no se mostraba, seguía escondido entre ese genjutsu, como un cobarde quizás o como una persona que pensaba las situaciones. Mientras hablaban Shino recordó una técnica que usó una vez contra Sasuske y su ahora amigo Kankurou. Con su chacra logró crear una hembra de la especie de insectos que estaban perdidos entre el chacra, para que así por el olor llegaran hasta él.

Sacó a la "luz" a su pequeña creación y de una forma casi inmediata los pequeños animales reconocieron el aroma y fueron en búsqueda de ella, logrando hacer contacto con su amo.

-Parece que ya recuperé a mis insectos-con total tranquilidad preparándose para lo próximo que podían hacer

-Vamos, ¿porque no muestras tu cara Chikako, no seas cobarde- decía prácticamente al aire Sai, esperando una respuesta de su oponente

-No soy ningún cobarde-repentinamente muestra su rostro, apareció un lejos, pero al mismo tiempo cerca de ellos- aquí me tienen

-Muy bien, ahora le veo al rostro al hombre a quien le quitaré la novia, que a demás es un cobarde-contestó fríamente Shino

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde, y nadie pasa sobre mi orgullo y menos me quita a mi novia-replicó un poco molesto el controlador del genjutsu

-Te molestaste, ves que no eres ningún señor frio, solo te gusta alardear para fingir, es como tu jutsu, siempre todo es irreal, una simple pantalla, a puesto que tienes una historia muy dolorosa, así como muchos que son como tu, de seguro tuviste una infancia frustrada, incomprendida, puede que hayas sido abandonado por tu familia… ¿o me equivoco?- Chicako cambió su rostro completamente, quizás haya lanzados flechas al aire, pero había dado justo en el blanco

-Mi familia-musitó suavemente- antes de que los mate, les contaré mi historia, les daré el placer de saber quien soy verdaderamente…

Las palabras que la dulce chica había dicho aun retumbaban en su cabeza como una suave música que alienta y da fuerzas. Ella lo había pedido y él se lo concedería, no iba a permitirse morir en ese lugar y menos ahora que sabía realmente los sentimientos de su dulce niña.

Se concentró y acumuló algo de chacra en sus oídos y nariz, así podría oler aquel oscuro chacra y a demás, podría escuchar sus movimientos, por más sigilosos que fueran. Esperó el momento correcto, acumuló rápidamente chacra en su mano y le dio con furia un rasengan al fantasma, eliminándolo por completo. Su oponente estaba sorprendido, su más poderosa técnica había sido destruida y con un solo golpe, para el eso era increíble

Naruto no perdió tiempo, fue en contra de su oponente, ese que mantenía prisionero a su Hinata; cuando ya estaba muy cerca de él y a punto de impactarlo con la furia de un súper rásenga a Takeshi, aumentó el poder que ejercía sobre Hinata ahogándola, matándola lentamente y con mucho dolor

-Si te acercas más la mato-en su mirada había furia y al mismo tiempo miedo. Ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer Naruto contra este tipo, que podía hacer para evitar que su dulce princesa fuera asesinada?

-Sasuske, no haz cambiado nada…o bueno tal vez si, volviste a ser el mismo niñito sentimental que habías sido antes, que vergüenza, te hubieses quedado conmigo, te hubiese sabido llevar, pero que más se hace, haz venido para matarme…pero no lo permitiré y serás tu quien morirá- Kabuto lo miraba con odio, tenía esa característica mirada, igual a la de sus sensei, Orochimaru. En sus ojos se podía ver el mismo sadismo y la sed de muerte y sangre, era igual a aquel hombre, se podía ver la locura reflejada y el veneno saliendo de cada palabra. Tal como una serpiente, tal como su desquiciado maestro.

- Tienes razón, cambie, dejé mi odio atrás y todo se lo debo a mis amigos, a Naruto a Gaara, a esas personas que verdaderamente me han amado y que han hecho mucho por mi, han luchado para sacarme de la oscuridad. A Sakura, es a una de las que más le debo, y por eso acabaré contigo, con tu mal desenfrenado, pondré fin a tu locura y a tus ansias de poder - era verdad había cambiado, ya no era aquel niño que buscaba venganza a toda costa, ahora era un hombre que quería la paz en el mundo ninja y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por regresarla. A un, a pesar de su cambio, seguía guardando profundo odio hacia Kabuto, él había querido destruir la aldea como su sensei, pero no lo logró, estuvo a punto de asesinar a su mejor amiga, a Sakura, esa era la principal razón de su odio, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-Bravo, bravo, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Sasuske Uchiha por ese magnífico discurso-aplaudió sarcásticamente, hablaba en un todo que hacía subir el furor aun más de los presentes, se había vuelto la viva imagen de Orochimaru; que asco.

- Ya cállate-no lo podía oír más, activo su sharingan y fue en ataque de su enemigo quien se levantó inmediatamente para iniciar la pelea. Sakura solo podía mirar junto a Kiba, no podían hacer nada más, era la batalla de Sasuske. A Kiba le daba tanta cólera estar ahí sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, pero respetaba de quien era la batalla y lo reconocía. Sakura clamaba para que Sasuske no muriese, sabía que el azabache era fuerte, pero también que el peli-gris lo era.

-Sasuske!!!-gritó la oji-jade mientras que su querido peli-negro luchaba. Sasuske era muy rápido, pero Kabuto también. La batalla inició ferozmente entre esquivar ataques de fuego y rallo por parte de Sasuske y serpientes extrañas por parte de Kabuto acompañadas de fuego y gases venenosos. En un punto Sasuske estaba decidido a usar su amaterazu, pero Kabuto no paraba de moverse y no podía ajustar. Sus genjutus no eran inútiles el peli-gris era muy astuto y no lo miraba a la cara, es más, solo veía sus pies.

-Jaja, tantos años que estuvimos juntos, aprendí de ti, a evaluarte por completo, se que eres un débil que no mata a sus adversarios

-Te equivocas, solo a quienes de verdad merecen morir…tranquilo que no lo haré contigo, aunque lo merezcas, tendrás un castigo peor a la muerte, perderás tus jutsus, de eso me encargaré- mientras que luchaba con el chico

-Ah! Si, para eso necesitas a un ninja médico y que yo sepa, solo tienes a esa inútil que esta allá- refiriéndose en forma molesta hacia Sakura lo cual hizo enojar más a Sasuske-pero por las dudas- corrió rápidamente hacia Sakura, Kiba se dio cuenta de la acción y fue rápidamente a protegerla, pero Kabuto fue mas rápido y llegó hasta la peli-rosa, listo para asesinarla

-Sasuske!!!- pudo a penas gritar. El azabache fue rápidamente por ella, pero ya el extraño chico la tenía entre sus manos, con un kunai a punto de cortarle el cuello, un kunai bañado completamente en chacra, que ningún jutsu medico iba a poder curar-te amo Sasuske-pudo ella pronunciar en vista de que iba prontamente a ser asesinada.

El azabache no podía contenerse más, era uno de los ninjas más fuerte de Konoha, no podía permitir que mataran a su amada. Debía hacerlo, usar esa técnica prohibida que había heredado de su hermano, lo lastimaría al máximo, incluso, incluso podría matarlo pero valía la pena arriesgarse por la chica que tanto amaba.

-Usar el Susano para acabar con Kabuto-pensaba el chico preparando la técnica…

Naruto evaluó todas las opciones posibles y recordó aquellas palabras- "para mi la oscuridad es como la…-ya lo había entendido, la razón por la cual no había terminado de decir la frase, sabía que ahí encontraría su debilidad. Luego un plan estuvo ante Naruto rápidamente

-Hinata, te amo, yo se que sabrás que hacer- dijo por último, corrió a gran velocidad a la pared con un rasengan concentrado en su mano, ya que aquellos muros tenían una especia de energía diferente. Logró romperla casi por completo y un gran as de luz entro al lugar segando los ojos del que mantenía prisionera a Hinata.

La oji-perla fue liberada finalmente de aquel encierro mientras que las pupilas de aquel eran quemadas ocasionándole gran dolor- me las pagarás-con ojos vengativos la chica tomó aliento y bloqueó los puntos de chacra mas importantes de Takechi dejándolo fuera del juego finalmente.

Calló en el piso sin poder hacer nada, a penas y podía respirar y se sentía como un inútil, era solo una persona normal. Mientras que Naruto lo ató muy bien para luego salir con su Hinata de aquel lugar tomados de manos para ayudar a su amigo Sasuske.

Muy atentos escuchaban un par de chicos la historia de vida de su oponente, sabían que de ahí encontrarían un punto débil, sabían que hallarían la solución finalmente a su oponente.

-Un día cuando tenia siete años sin querer sumergí a mi familia en un genjutsu que duró días, yo no sabia que estaba haciendo, ni como lo estaba haciendo, pero lo hice…todo comenzó solo porque quería un juguete que era de mi hermano; un hombre que era una de las máximas autoridades dentro del mundo de los ninjas y un gran controlador de genjutu fue a visitar a mi familia y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido-¿siete años? Era increíble cuanto poder desde tan pequeño había acumulado y más que haya podido durar varios días sin matar a esas personas, era sorprendente- finalmente pudo, después de muchos intentos, lograr liberarlos, todos en aquel sueño me servía como nunca lo habían hecho, siempre me habían tratado mal por ser el menor y después de eso…comenzaron a tenerme miedo, me rechazaban hasta el punto de…-su voz se tornó triste- de que mi padre me abandonó muy lejos de nuestra aldea, pero el gran Orochimaru-sama logró encontrarme y ayudarme-cambiando de nuevo a su tono prepotente de siempre

-Así que te abandonaron ¿eh?...sabes muchos pasamos por cosas similares, yo nunca había tenido amigos reales, hasta ahora-dijo Sai recordando su vida llena de frialdad y soledad

-Así es, muchas personas me tiene miedo o se alejan de mi…menos mis verdaderos amigos que no les importa el hecho de que dentro de mi cuerpo vivan insectos, que para muchos son asquerosos, para mi son simplemente parte de mi ser-contestó Shino, ya no lo veían tan malo después de todo, su pasado era como el de muchos otros…como el de su amigo rubio

-¿Quieres saber quien es nuestro mayor ejemplo de lucha?-preguntó Sai- es nuestro amigo Naruto, el rubio

-Si lo recuerdo, parece algo estúpido-contestó Chikako

-Si lo se, el siempre fue renegado por todos, el es el gran Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja Sorpresa, así lo han denominado en nuestra aldea, así como el gran héroe de Konoha y futuro Hokage…pero su vida fue tan dura y difícil, fue rechazado, dejado a un lado, maltratado, pero luchó para volverse cada día mejor, consiguió personas por las cuales estuvo y está dispuesto a morir y ahora es el gran héroe, quien derrotó a parte de Akatsuki, él nos demuestra que podemos llegar a ser diferentes, que podemos dar mas de nosotros y luchar sin importar lo que pase, los problemas o los riesgos, siempre está dispuesto a dar una mano y a hacer lo correcto…¿Por qué entregarse a la maldad, cuando tienes un gran don y puedes ser bueno y ofrecerle a la humanidad más de lo que te imaginas?- cada palabra era cierta y sincera. Sai le había tomado mucho cariño y respeto a su amigo Naruto, lo había cambiado a él también, así como a muchos otros, ya no era más el solitario sino que era el amigo.

El joven pensaba en cada una de esas palabras, tenía razón, aunque su familia lo hubiese tratado así no tenía porque ser malo, todo lo contrario, debía luchar para demostrar que podía ser diferente, alguien mejor, no por poder o por sino para demostrar que no se convertiría en el mostro al cual todos apostaron.

Lentamente todo comenzó a verse con claridad, tanto en el corazón de Chikako, como en la habitación donde estaban-vallan ayuden a sus amigos-dijo terminando de liberar el justu.

Era completamente increíble ellos no imaginaban que eso pasara, pero pasó, creían que iban a tener que asesinarlo, que hacer algo más, pero no, simplemente las cosas fluyeron y pasaron tal como debía pasar, aunque no lo entendieran del todo, sabían que en muchas ocasiones esto era lo que le pasaba a Naruto cuando demostraba quien era, era capaz de cambiar el mundo.

-No permitiré que la mates- le respondió Sasuske viendo a Sakura entre las manos de Kabuto

-¿Y que vas a hacer para impedirlo…matarme?-contestó de forma burlona el peli gris

-No precisamente-su mirada cambió a una más fría al igual que su chacra-amaterazu-invocó Sasuske haciendo un escudo de aquel fuego negro

-No me hagas reír ya yo se como evitar ese ataque

-No es precisamente este el que tienes que evitar-le respondió con gran frialdad el azabache-Susanoo-completó Sasuske

Lo único que se podía ver era una gran mano que fue hacia Kabuto, paralizándolo casi por completo-yo moriré pero ella también lo hará-luego le enterró el kunai por la espalda justo al corazón. La mano se acercó y lo tomó, para luego encerrarlo en un gran recipiente, el mismo en donde había sido encerrado Orochimaru por Itachi.

Sasuske terminó la técnica y con su ojo aun sangrando fue rápidamente donde Sakura había caído, no lo podía creer, después de haber hecho eso él había podido matar a su Sakura- era injusto, ¿Por qué todo estaba en su contra? ¿Acaso estaba pagando sus pecados de esa manera, perdiendo todo lo que para él era importante?- decía el chico a viva voz mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia.

-Sakura despierta, no mueras, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, te amo, de verdad te amo, siempre fui un idiota por tratarte tan mal, esta bien no me ames, ódiame no me importa pero vive por favor vive- la mantenía entre sus brazos, ya había arrancado aquel kunai de la espalda de la chica, pero el dolor era tan fuerte, ni siquiera el ocasionado por usar esa técnica prohibida era tan fuerte.

-De verdad eres un idiota Sasuske, pero te amo- se escucharon en casi un susurro las palabras de la peli-rosa que se encontraba apegada a aquel pecho, casi tal como ella siempre había soñado estar, pero sin una herida en su espalda

-S-Sakura estas…estás viva- musitó con sorpresa el azabache- p-pero…¿Qué pasó?

-Recuerda que soy un ninja médico y he aprendido mucho de Tsunade-sama entre ellas bloquear un ataque te este tipo-toció un poco, por poco había podido detener que el arma dañara alguna parte vital

-Increíble Sasuske siempre te sales con la tuya- bromeó un poco Kiba

Sasuske miró a Kiba con mirada asesina, lo cual hizo que el chico se alejara un poco para dejar a la parejita solos, pero eso no pasó ya que en ese instante llegó el resto del equipo.

-Sakura-chan estas bien?- corrió Naruto apresurado al ver a su amiga tirada en el piso en los brazos de Sasuske

-Si Naruto, estoy bien tranquilo, solo necesito descansar un poco, pero estaré bien, tranquilo-le sonrió dulcemente y sonrió aun más al verlo de la mano con cierta chica lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de de los demás y de la percepción de Hinata

-Etto…- buscó de cambiar el tema- Sasuske-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? Parece como si hubieses estado llorando- la pequeña y tímida Hinata le había dado un gran golpe a la otra pareja para cambiar el tema de ella y el rubio.

-Bien regresemos a la aldea, Sakura necesita ayuda médica-dijo la Kunoishi líder para luego todos salir de ahí, prefirieron por el momento preguntar lo que había pasado con Kabuto, era más que obvio.

Luego de un par de días de viaje llegaron finalmente a la aldea de Konoha. Todos entregaron sus informes y se presentaron rápidamente ante la Hokage, recibiendo buenas noticias de que Kakashi se había recuperado exitosamente y que estaba muy bien. Ya todo parecía ir mejor, pero aun faltaban un par de asuntos que resolver…

Gomen por la tardanza….pero ya está aquí la conti, trataré de poner rápidamente el capitulo final

Ya se va a acabar todo…pero todo necesita un final. Les confesaré algo, lo de Shino, Sai y su contrincante no fue planeado, de hecho lo iba a matar como a los demás…pero fue fluyendo toda esa idea, me gustó y la dejé…después sabrán que pasó con los dos sobrevivientes

Bueno los quiero muuucho y gracias por el apoyo son de verdad muy valiosos para mí

Estoy planeando nuevos fics, les haré saber cuando los publique

Sayo***


	12. Chapter 12 El final y el comienzo

Cap. 12 El Fin y el comienzo

Ya la misión había sido completada, los informes entregados, solo restaba resolver el último asunto, el más importante para cuatro chicos.

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo con fastidio Kiba pero al mismo tiempo dando a entender que dejaran a Hinata, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuske solos

-Si nosotros también-comentó Sai haciéndose referencia a su nuevo amigo-¿vamos Yamato-sempai?

-Claro, Kurenai-san vamos

-por supuesto, tengo mucho que hacer en mi casa con mi bebé, ya lo extraño-completó la kunoishi mayor, luego sin darle tiempo a los demás para responder o hacer algo desaparecieron del lugar dejando sorprendido a los otros cuatro que restaban

-Etto…yo también me voy, chao Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuske-kun, nos vemos- la oji-perla comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Sasuske y Sakura miraron matadoramente a Naruto y le hicieron seña de que la acompañase, cosa que Naruto entendió

-Hey Hinata, espérame yo te acompaño-corrió rápidamente detrás de ella para seguirla. La chica se detuvo en seguida como si la hubiesen parado colocándole algo al frente

-Pero tu casa queda al otro lado de la villa, se te hará muy lejos, a demás ya es de noche-lo miró de forma muy dulce, pero preocupada no quería que el se diera ese trote, pero otro lado quería que si lo hiciera para que se quedara con ella un rato más

-¿No quieres que te acompañe Hinata?-preguntó con un poco de tristeza el joven ya habiendo llegado hasta ella.

-Claro que si…pero no quiero que tengas que caminar tanto luego haz de estar muy cansado

-Soy un súper ninja Hinata, a demás…quiero estar más tiempo contigo, hay algo que te quiero decir- estaba nervioso, el súper ninja estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como decirle lo que quería decirle, ya conocía los sentimientos de la chica, pero aun así no era fácil, luego de haberse comportado como un bakka, no sabía si ella lo rechazaría o aceptaría, eso le causaba gran confusión.

-Está bien Naruto-kun- contestó sin pensarlo más y brindándole una hermosa sonrisa que le daba seguridad al rubio.

Sin más ambos partieron, pero Naruto tomó delicadamente la mano de Hinata, no entrelazaron sus dedos, pero estaban agarrados suavemente, sentía como si se transmitieran sus sentimientos y sus corazones acelerados, las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos, era maravilloso ese pequeño instante para ambos.

-Al fin van a hablar esos dos-comentó alegre Sakura-bueno me voy nos vemos Sasuske-comenzó a caminar lentamente

-Espera Sakura te acompaño- la detuvo tomando su mano rápidamente

-Está bien-contestó ella-fue una misión muy extraña ¿no te parece?

-Si la verdad si-decía nervioso, no sabía como entrarle y hablarle- Sakura-se detuvo y la chica también- ¿podemos ir a alguna otra parte antes?

Ella imaginó lo que le pasaba, le causó mucha emoción, pero al mismo tiempo nervios, no estaba del todo segura que era lo que el azabache le iba a decir, esperaba que fuera…-Claro Sasuske no hay problema…pero…¿A dónde?

-Ya verás-luego la llevó de la mano a una pequeña montaña que se encontraba cerca de la aldea- es aquí

-Es hermoso Sasuske-desde ahí se podía ver toda la aldea, las luces, el cielo estrellado, la luna llena, era el lugar perfecto y el más maravilloso del mundo para ella

-Bueno…ahora lo que te quiero decir es que….-no encontraba las palabras, estaba realmente nervioso-veamos las estrellas un rato ¿si?

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera eso lo que le dijera, pero acepto se acostó en la grama a ver las estrellas, realmente estaba radiante esa noche, tenía algo especial, a demás de que la luna se veía radiante, como ningún otro día.

El azabache se acostó también, pero extendió su brazo para que ella se acostara en él, al principio ella se sentía nerviosa y no entendía un poco, pero el la miró de una forma muy dulce, diciéndole con la mirada que era lo que quería que ella hiciese, e inmediatamente ella obedeció, él comenzó a acariciar su suave y largo cabello rosa, en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, era mejor no decirlas, no por ahora, ese instante era mágico.

-Hinata…¿te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar antes de ir a tu casa?...-preguntó el rubio con un rojo fuerte en sus mejillas

-Si me gustaría Naruto-kun…pero ¿A dónde?-ella había notado la reacción de el joven a el preguntarle, ella también se coloró, le causaba muchos nervios el solo imaginarse lo que Naruto le diría…o haría

-Es un lugar realmente hermoso, que esta un poco fuera de la villa…¿aun así quieres ir?-colocando su mas linda cara para que la chica no pudiera decirle que no, de por si que no podía…y con esa cara menos se negaría

-Está bien Naruto-kun-le sonrió con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa y caminó con el chico hacia donde el la llevaba.

A medida de que se adentraban en el bosque le fue pareciendo conocido cierto lugar a la oji-luna- Naruto-kun…¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le dijo extrañada, ella conocía ese lugar, de hecho, era el sitio donde ella entrenaba a demás de que ese era su lugar secreto.

Poco a poco se fue escuchando el sonido del agua más y más fuerte a medida de que se acercaban, la luna penetraba con fuerza en un punto específico que ya se hacía próximo a ellos, dejando ver la belleza de aquel mágico lugar. El agua, la luz de la luna y las estrellas, la noche como tal, daban ese aire de romanticismo y amor que se podía sentir en el ambiente, con más fuerza

Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron al llegar a aquel bello lugar, lleno de magia, de vida, de amor, de esa fragancia inexplicable que combinaba el agua, los árboles y la naturaleza como tal…definitivamente este era el lugar perfecto.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Qué piensas, no es hermoso?-mientras se detenía y se giraba para luego mirarla a los ojos

-E-es bellísimos Naruto-kun…pero este lugar ya lo conocía…aquí es donde suelo entrenar desde que soy una niña, este siempre ha sido mi lugar secreto-mientras lo miraba asombrada porque justo él había encontrado ese lugar

-¿d-desde que eras niña?...eso quiere decir….¿Hinata, sabes de alguna otra persona que haya venido aquí antes?-preguntó pensativo

-No de nadie…solo tú y yo…¿pero porque lo preguntas?-entonces Naruto comenzó a reír y ella no entendía el porque de esa risa

-Que irónico Hinata…te voy a contar una historia, pero primero sentémosno- se sentó en el suelo y le extendió su mano para que la oji-perla se sentara, cosa que ella hizo rápidamente- bueno…hace unos años, cuando tenía trece años, iba caminando y encontré este lugar, era de noche y vi a una niña en el agua, me escondí, ella bailaba en el agua, era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, era como un ángel…ahora que lo pienso bien, ella tenía el cabello corto y de mediana estatura, con fracciones muy hermosas…y ¿sabes? Creo que esa niña eras tu-terminó de contar el oji-azul ante la mirada asombrada de la chica

-Yo N-naruto-kun…t-tu eras el, ese chico que a penas alcancé a ver cuando escuche que algo caía…eras tú-dijo asombrada, sonrojada y muy emocionada. Que cosas tenía el destino, de verdad que era maravilloso que la persona a quien ella había amado por tanto tiempo, fuese quien encontrara ese lugar y ahora, años después, estuviesen ambos reunidos en ese lugar…

-Sakura, te amo-dijo en un susurro el azabache lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara. Por el cuerpo de la chica corrió un gran escalofrío que llego a su corazón y allí estalló, no le parecía real lo que estaba escuchando…era como en aquellos sueños en donde estaban los dos juntos, en el lugar mas romántico de el mundo y él le decía dulcemente esas palabras, pero esta vez era real

-S-Sasuske-susurró ella sorprendida

-Es verdad Sakura te amo-sentandose para verla directo a los ojos, con una penetrante pero dulce mirada, una que ella no conocía, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que la tenía, pero ahí estaba con ella, el ser que más amaba en el mundo. De repente sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar al recordar todo lo mal que había tratado a la chica-te quiero pedir que me perdones, por favor perdóname siempre me porté mal contigo cuando tú lo único que hacias era preocuparte por mí y yo aun así te traté muy mal…perdóname por favor-esta vez ya no podía mirarla bajo su rostro muy dolido, se sentía un miserable, el idiota mas grande de el mundo, eso es lo que era

-Sasuske, no hay nada que perdonarte, hace ya mucho que olvidé todo eso, porque te amo y cuando uno ama, esas cosas se olvidan, yo entiendo tus razones para haber actuado como lo hiciste pero ahora lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo…con nosotros-corrigió ella- no te preocupes por nada-dándole una hermosa sonrisa y acariciando su rostro mientras seguía tumbada en la grama, mirándolo fija y sinceramente, dándole todo sus sentimientos y amor

-Sakura…¿te puedo besar?-preguntó tímido y amable, esperando la respuesta de la chica

-¿Y si digo que no puedes que harías?-dijo seductora pero muy dulce a la vez

-Pues…mm…esto-se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica, para luego unir sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso, lleno de pasión, amor, ternura, una mescla completa de sentimientos que transmitían el uno por el otro. De espacio y muy dulcemente comenzó a jugar con los labios de la chica, ella correspondiendo de el mismo modo, para luego ella darle paso a la lengua de el chico, uniéndose completamente el uno con el otro. No querían parar, pero sabían que debían hacerlo en cualquier momento, que el aire se agotaría pero eso no les importaban, querían disfrutar de aquellos que había esperando, en especial ella, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hinata hay algo que debo decirte-dijo triste el rubio

-Y ¿Qué es Naruto-kun?-preguntó sin comprender nada

-Perdóname Hinata- suplicaba el rubio mientras que la oji-perla no entendía porque le pedía que lo perdonara

-¿P-pero que tengo que perdonarte Naruto-kun?-preguntó con su suave voz buscando la mirada del joven

-Siempre fui un bakka al no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y de los tuyos, me siento un miserable, no entiendo como por tanto tiempo tu estuviste enamorada de mi y yo nunca me di cuenta…a demás de darme cuenta lo que sentía por ti cuando ya era demasiado tarde y por poco te pierdo, perdóname-no podía mirarla a los ojos se sentía avergonzado, todo un tonto

-Naruto perdóname tu a mi, debí haberte dicho lo que sentía hace ya mucho, siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero tenía miedo de perderte como amigo-sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse lentamente

-¿Sabes? Yo encontré por casualidad… o más bien por cosas del destino una carta, una carta que me habías escrito, en donde decía que me amabas y que querías olvidarme, me asusté mucho cuando la leí, pensé que no tendría oportunidad contigo, que me olvidarías y ya no podríamos estar juntos-sus ojos estaban nublados por completo ante la mirada expectante y sorprendida de la oji-luna

-¿T-tú la encontraste? ¿Pero como?-estaba sorprendida, ¿tanto había hecho el destinp para que estuviesen juntos?

-Si yo la encontré la mañana siguiente a el día que la escribiste, tenía incluso lágrimas en ella…nunca, pero nunca llores por mi Hinata, no lo merezco-acariciando suavemente el rostro de la chica

-Yo leí la tuya, en la que también decias que me ibas a olvidar, también tuve mucho miedo-sintiendo esa suave caricia

-¿Pero como la conseguiste? Esa estaba en mi departamento, cuando Sakura fue y…Sakura…¿ella te la dio no es cierto?

-Si así fue, ella me la entregó, es una gran amiga, espero que por fin pueda estar con Sasuske-kun-contestó dulcemente

-Si yo también lo espero por el bien de esos dos…pero ahora…estamos tu y yo, aquí, solos, diciendo cuanto nos amamos…porque Hinata Hyuuga te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y para siempre, no quiero que sea de otra forma, quiero que estemos siempre juntos, que tengamos a dos hermosos, o mas niños, que estoy seguro de que van a ser hermosos porque tu vas a ser la madre-sonriendo lo mas radiante que jamás ninguna persona haya imaginado- Hinata ¿serías mi novia?-preguntó al fin, con timidez y seguridad de sus palabras, nuca había estado tan seguro en su vida de lo que estaba preguntando

-Mmm…no lo se- pensándolo un poco- en vista de que te amo, te amo y te amo, que siempre te amaré, que quiero hacer una familia contigo, crecer contigo y estar la vida entera a tu lado…no lo se Naruto Uzumaki…perdón Namizake…creo que en vista de eso…diré que si, que si seré tu novia y más a delante algo más-sonriendo de una forma tan hermosa, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, pero con una gran convicción de sus palabras y sintiéndose tan segura como nunca antes

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba realmente emocionado mientras la chica asentía con gran emoción-mm creo que aun falta algo-sonrió pícaron

-¿Será…tal vez…esto?-ella buscó los labios de el chico para darle un tímido y dulce beso, que poco a poco fue aumentando el nivel de pasión, pero sin dejar de lado todo el amor que sentían ambos. Lentamente comenzaron a jugar con los labios de el otro, intensificando el beso, ambos se acercaron, ella acariciaba los cabellos de el rubio, mientras Naruto la tomaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la chica. Era un momento lleno de pasión y amor, ambos trasmitían sus sentimientos, sintiéndose como si el resto del mundo no existiese, felices porque por fin estaban juntos, porque su amor era correspondido y no iba a ser olvidado ni separado.

-Amo esa historia mami-dijo una pequeña de unos diez años cabello rubio, ojos azules, de tez blanca y rasgos finos, muy parecida a su mamá excepto por los ojos y el cabello

-Si, es muy buena…pero a lo que me interesa…¿que fue lo que pasó con los tipos malos que sobrevivieron?- dijo un poco desesperado un chico de unos doce años, tez blanca, cabello negro casi azulado, ojos azules, muy parecido a su padre…hasta en lo híper activo

-Bueno Minato…

Flash Back

-Es tiempo de que cambie mi destino-dijo el que controlaba un increíble genjutsu. Caminó por aquel lugar solitario viendo lo que fue antes un campo de batalla, para encontrar a una hermosa joven que se encontraba tirada en el suelo a punto de morir, encerrada en una técnica de gen jutsu-liberar-dijo con un poco de fuerza-vamos es hora de que cambiemos nuestras vidas

-Me parece bien-contestó ella débilmente para dormirse en los brazos de el chico

Así ambos partieron, lejos de aquel lugar y de aquellas naciones ninjas a las cuales habían provocado mucho daño, pero que gracias a unos grandes ninjas tenían una nueva oportunidad de redención.

Mientras que otro chico, ahora sin ninguna clase de poder, era puesto preso, su corazón no había cambiado, había seguido siendo oscuro y negro…quizás menos o mas que antes, pero ahora no era nada, al menos no para si mismo, sentía que sin sus poderes no era nada, por ello prefirió darse por vencido y resignarse a una vida de ciudadano común luego de salir de prisión y extrañamente haber recuperado la vista…pero la común no la que el tenía.

Su destino no lo supo moldear, no supo que hacer, más entregarse en los brazos de el dolor fue lo que él quiso hacer.

Fin de Flash Back

-Bueno, ellos buscaron una nueva vida-dijo la oji-perla-ahora vallan a arreglarse que dentro de poco llega papá con el Kasekage y el resto de los invitados-dijo sonriente ella

-Hai-dijeron al mismo tiempo los pequeños para ambos arreglarse para la reunión

La chica fue a prepararse de igual modo, ya que había pasado gran parte de el día preparando todo para esa gran reunión, que era verdaderamente importante junto a las sirvientas de la casa Hyuuga. Después de un rato ella salió de la habitación justo antes de que llegaran los invitados, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, ceñido al cuerpo pero no de forma vulgar, largo y delicado, así como ella, que la hacía lucir radiante.

-Mi luna ya llegamos-gritó el rubio muy emocionado, quien llevaba una cajita en las manos y una ropa muy peculiar…la de Hokage

-Naruto siempre tan escandaloso-dijo el ya no tan chico que lo acompañaba, junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos

-Y tu tan serio como siempre Gaara, yo se que eres el Kasekage pero no seas tan serio, mírame a mi desde hace ya quince años que soy el Hokage y sigo como si nada-bromeando con su amigo-a por cierto ¿Temari y Shikamaru vienen verdad?

-Si deben de estar en camino…ese niño es idéntico a su padre, es un desastre, pero aun así lo quiero mucho-riendo Gaara

-Ya veo…lo mismo pasa con Sasuske, el chico es idéntico a el…a veces me provoca golpearlo jaja-riendo como solo el sabe hacerlo. En ese momento llegó su hermosa esposa a hacerles compañía

-Gaara-san, Matsuri-san, hola es un placer tenerlos aquí-dijo con mucho respeto digno de la esposa del Hokage a demás de la líder del clan Hyuuga

-Hinata-san que bueno verte-dijo la esposa del Kasekage con mucha emoción. La verdad es que ellas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, a pesar de hablarse por san se tenían mucha confianza…adicionalmente de que había cierta simpatía por parte de dos de sus hijos

-Akari, Minato, vengan aquí, ya llegaron sus amigos-en ese momento llamaron por la puerta, una de las sirvientas la abrió eran un grupo de personas, con unos cuantos pequeños cada uno, muy felices todos, ya que esta era una fecha muy especial…El aniversario catorce de Naruto y Hinata

Inmediatamente los dos pequeños de Naruto y Hinata salieron al encuentro de los pequeños Sabaku no a demás de que habían llegado el resto de sus amigos, el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, los dos de Sakura y Sasuske, cuya niña mayor parecía tener cierta afinidad con el hijo de Naruto, a demás de el menor que se peleaba con el menor de Gaara por la atención de la pequeña Akari, a los padres les parecía muy divertido, pero sabían que un día tendría que decidirse sinceramente por uno.

Llegaron también Sai e Ino con una dulce niña, la cual estaba detrás del pequeño de Shikamaru. Y así fueron llegando Kiba con Akamaru y su esposa, a demás de un hermoso bebé de unos tres años, el más pequeño de todos, Shino, a pesar de haber sido tan excéntrico toda su vida, encontró también a alguien especial y ya tenían un bebé de cinco años. Así fueron llegando todos sus amigos ninjas, hasta la ex sensei de Hinata, Kiba y Shino junto a su hijo que ya era todo un hombre, o por lo menos eso era lo que él decía, pero su papá Shikamaru le seguía diciendo que aun era un mocoso y le faltaba mucho para llegar al nivel de Asuma al igual que Kakashi junto a la loca de Anko…no lograban entender bien esa relación pero todos la aceptaban, y un chico de unos diez cieis años idéntico a su padre, idéntico, junto a Guy y su "hijo" Rock Lee quien también se había casado y estaba esperando a su segundo bebé.

Finalmente aparecieron Neji junto a Tenten (creyeron que los olvidaría) quienes llevaban consigo a un par de gemelos de doce años muy fuertes como sus padres-Hinata ya llegamos-entró el chico a la sala común-valla como ha crecido esta familia

-Así es, ahora todos somos una gran familia-dijo Hinata

-Ya veraz que mi Byakugan en mejor que el tuyo-decía el pequeño Minato

-¿A si? ¿y como tienes Byakugan si tus ojos son completamente azules como los del tío Naruto-sama-dijo el mayor de los gemelos

-Ya veraz-contestó con ínfulas el pequeño para luego invocar su Byakugan y que sorprendentemente apareciera, transformando sus ojos azules en unos hermosos ojos perlados- te lo dije, mi Byakugan es mas fuerte que el tuyo, puedo transformarlo jaja-se reía idéntico a su padre- por eso veraz que yo seré Hokage por ser el más fuerte de la aldea así como mi padre

-Hinata, hermosa tengo algo para ti-una vez que la reunión había entrado más en calor, todos felices y celebrando la unión de todos. El rubio tomó la pequeña cajita y se la dio a su bella esposa-espero que te guste, feliz aniversario

-Gracias Naru-sonriendo para luego abrirla y quedar perpleja ante el regalo, era una hermosa gargantilla de zafiros azules incrustados delicadamente, algo único y hermoso, que resaltaba realmente con su cabello-son hermosas, gracias mi Naru-abrazándolo fuertemente

-De nada mi luna-la besó dulcemente ante la mirada de los demás, sin importarle nada más que ellos dos y su relación juntos

-Ya paren que aquí están los niños-dijo entre burlón y frío el azabache

-Tú nunca cambias-respondió Sakura

-Cállate y ven acá-para besarla él también suavemente

Y de este modo estuvieron todos, felices ayudando a hacer de el mundo ninja un lugar mejor, y aprendiendo a hacer lo mejor en una familia grande, unida y llena de amor, que es lo más importante

Fin!

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus review´s y estoy planeando dos nuevos fics en cuanto los tenga les aviso…me ayudarían si se suscriben a mi cuenta ^^ seria mas fácil…claro si les gustó mi fic

Los quiero muchísimo y gracias por toooodo el apoyo brindado durante estos meses son sensacionales

Hasta la Proxima!!!!!


End file.
